The River
by csicowgirl22
Summary: AU, He kept glancing back every time he heard a loud slamming sound, a crash, and a loud male voice just shouting, he winced when he heard that... Jalex AU...
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Intro,**

The city sat in an odd peaceful state at around 2am, there was the sound of distant police sirens, but nothing major, it seamed whenever it rained in the city, it made it more peaceful, tonight was no different.

At the top floor of a rather imposing new condo building, where the pint houses were located, the wind and rain seemed even stronger at 75 stories up.

Inside hidden away from all the weather, but watching it through a large bay window that gave a view of Manhattan, sat a man, he was older maybe around 50+, he sat in complete darkness, the only light from the window and the red burning ambers of the end of his cigar.

He was sitting on a plush white sofa, and wearing a plush white robe, the white smoke from his cigar filling the air, he glanced at his watch on his wrist, his Rolex to be exact, he couldn't sleep, not for some time now.

Then a door opened, the light from that room lighting up his face, "Tony you coming to bed?" a young blond asked, she must have been 30 years younger then him, he glanced over and nodded, she retreated back into the bedroom, closing the door, putting him darkness again.

No more then a minute later, a knock came to the front door, he jolted slightly, shocked that anyone was knocking this late.

He rose up slowly, and made his way across the white marble tiled floor, he reached his door, unlocked it and opened it up, the hall was bright with white light, expensive looking, but his eyes fell on the individual standing right in front of him.

The man was young, he stood straight and silent, he wore a very well fitting all black suit, even his tie was black, he wore black leather gloves one of which was reaching into the inside breast pocket of his black jacket.

Tony watched this; he literarily stared at the young man in the eyes, who stared back with no emotion on his face, Tony, who was leaning against the door frame, reached with his left hand for a dresser drawer right by the door, he pulled it open, and had his hand on a gun.

"Aren't you a little young?" he asked simply, there was no answer, only the distinct sharp piercing sound that only a bullet going through a silencer made.

Tony fell almost silently back, crashing to the white tile, as blood quickly pooled around him, the gun he tried to use lay useless under the dresser.

In the hall, the young man swiftly shoved the gun back under his jacket; he turned and steadily made his way down the hall, his stride still smooth and silent.

His icy green eyes never even blinked as a scream erupted from where he once stood; he turned the corner and was gone.

**A/N ok this is an idea I have had for a while now, I already wrote the next chapter, but I'm just posting this as a start, and the first chapter is sot of a surprise of how I'm taking this story, hope its liked, and even without any reviews I'm going to post the first chapter, ok I'm done read and if you like please review, also as always I love any critiques, it helps me.**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One:**

9am Saturday,

The Monroe building sat nestled between two other apartment buildings, a corner grocery was at one side and the other had a drycleaner, the whole neighborhood consisted of building from around 60+ years ago, it wasn't to bad, but wasn't rich either.

The rain from the night before left everything damp, the chilly fall wind blew damp leaves around; the cars parked were clean, until wet leaves covered them up.

Inside the apartment looked pretty typical for the kind it was, there was a staircase that went up all 12 stories of the building.

on the 12 floor, at the top of the stairs, sat a boy, he was wearing Superman PJ's and playing with a small hot wheels car, his hair was dark brown only slightly curly long enough to be hanging over his eyes, which were covered by a pair of glasses, he looked maybe 6 years of age.

He kept glancing back every time he heard a loud slamming sound, a crash, and a loud male voice just shouting, he winced when he heard that.

He breathed in trying not to cry, and then foot steps on the stairs drew his attention down ward.

He watched as a man was walking briskly up the stairs, he came to the last flight and looked up, stopping when he saw the boy.

The boy sniffled and waved slightly, the young man on the stairs looked at him for a second before continuing up the stairs, he walked past the boy and over to a door.

The boy watched the man, he noticed he had a bag of groceries in his arm as he tried to unlock the door with the other free hand; he had it opened and was almost in when a slam caught his attention.

Standing in the door way the boy was looking at before, stood an angry looking man, "get you ass back inside!" he snarled, the boy jumped up quickly and was ready to dart past the man, but he grabbed the boys hand.

He pulled his toy from his grasp, "no fucking toys!" he shouted, and the boy ran into the apartment fast, the angry man threw the car down with such force it shattered into a pieces, he looked around, and almost seemed taken back.

He was being watched the whole time, "what the fuck are you looking at?" he shouted at the young man who just stared at him, the angry man then went back inside with a slamming door.

The young man entered his apartment with silence, closing his door.

The sun seamed to warm the neighborhood as the day went on, it was early afternoon and sitting on the stoop of the Monroe in a rocking chair sat an older woman, she had pure white hair, and dark skin, she was knitting something as she rocked, the warm sun on her.

The main entrance door opened and young woman stepped out, she had what looked like a waitress's uniform on, "good afternoon" the older woman said, the young lady spun around, the older woman smiled, "don't be shocked, I'm always here" she said.

The young lady gave a weak smile, "sorry Mrs. Sanderson, just a little jumpy" she said, the older woman nodded, "that's fine Miss Alex, just saying hi" she said, Alex nodded.

Mrs. Sanderson noticed Alex had her long dark hair covering her right eye, "he's at it again hu?" she asked frankly, Alex only looked at her, "um Russell can't come by later, he's…" Alex wanted to add a reason.

"Its ok dear, I under stand…" Mrs. Sanderson said, Alex nodded; she smiled and walked off the stoop, walking down the street, Mrs. Sanderson watched then sighed, shaking her head.

The door to apartment 1201 opened, and the young man stepped out, he glanced up and down the hall, and locked his door, he went to the stairs and was about to step down, when his boot crushed something.

He was slightly alarmed, and looked down, it was a piece of the hot wheel car, he knelt down and picked it up, his icy green eyes glanced back at that door the boy had run into earlier, he sighed and stood up, heading down the stairs.

Mrs. Sanderson looked up when the door opened, and he stepped out, he glanced at her and gave a nod, he was off the stoop when she spoke, "are you the new man who moved in?" she asked.

He stopped and turned back to her, "yes" he said, he thought she was done, but she kept going, "what's your name?" she asked.

He sighed and walked back up to her, "I'm Justin…" he said, she extended her hand, "Mrs. Sanderson" she said happy, he shook her hand.

"Well I hope you like it here" she said, "you seem to be the only quiet tenant here" she stated, he shrugged starting to leave, "I like it that way" he said, he gave a nod and left her, she watched him walk down the street, she smiled slightly.

Corner Pocket Diner,

Alex rushed around to different tables, some of the other waitresses watched in amazement as she almost effortlessly moved around the tables and people, never seeming to make a mistake.

She rushed behind the counter to retrieve the next order, when the owner/cook motioned to her from in the back, she sighed and walked up to the man, he gave a sweet smile, "yes Jerry?" she asked, although she already knew what he was about to say.

Jerry sighed, he pulled her into a hug, pressing her against his grease and sweat stained shirt and apron, "I'm worried about you Alex, you're like a daughter to me…" he said, she struggled and pulled away.

"Jerry I'm fine, really… I just hit my eye on a stupid cabinet… you know me I'm super clumsy" she said, he looked at her, "Alex even I can't believe that lie…" he stated, "I'm fine…" she said, he grunted realizing he'd lose and went back to cooking.

She sighed and turned to leave the kitchen, she ran into, or rather was run into by another waitress, "I'm sorry Alex, I can never get used to saying door, corner…" the red head said.

Alex nodded, "Its ok Harper, just as long as you don't spill coffee on any customers again, you should be fine" Alex said with a slight smile, Harper smiled weakly and continued on.

Alex grabbed her order and rounded the corner, she had a pie with whipped cream on top, she looked up and saw someone sitting at the counter, and for the first time in her waitressing career, she tripped.

Not only tripped but literally launched her self across the floor, and crashed into that person sitting at the end of the counter, almost everyone in the diner seamed to stop doing what they were doing and gasped.

She had crashed into this person who was still sitting, but now had his hands on her, attempting to help her stand up, she was still shocked she tripped; she looked at the person she had collided with.

He had a smirk on his face, she finally regained her composer and stood up straight, "I am so sorry, I have no idea how, please don't be mad…" she went on and on trying to wipe pie and whipped cream from shirt.

"Its ok" he said softly, she looked up and realized he was the reason she had tripped in the first place, she almost blushed, he chuckled as she kept attempting to wipe his shirt, but only seamed to make it worst.

"Oh my god… Harper?" Jerry bellowed this knocked Alex from her odd trance of being lost in his eyes; he didn't look away even after she did.

"Oh Jerry calm down it wasn't Harpers fault…" Alex said turning around, Jerry saw that she was covered in pie as well, he was bewildered, "Alex. Pie. Tripping. What's going on?" he asked completely shocked.

Then the young man stood up and she realized his hand was still on her waist up until then, he stepped around, "its fine, really I don't mind" he said, he gave Jerry money for the bill, and gave Alex some money, "I like the service here" he said before leaving.

Jerry was still trying to comprehend what had just happened, Alex stepped past him and watched as this stranger left, she looked into her hand and saw the amount he left her, her eyes grew wide.

"I hope you haven't made someone want to sue me" Jerry grumbled, Alex looked at him, "not if he left me this" she said flashing the fifty dollar bill in his face, Jerry seamed to calm a bit.

"Just get cleaned up, get back to work, no more falling…" he said turning to get back to tending to his food, the others had gone back to there own business soon after she'd crashed into the guy.

Alex stepped behind the counter to try and clean up her uniform, Harper was looking at her oddly, "what?" Alex asked wondering why her friend was staring oddly.

"I don't think I have ever seen you smile like that… in a while" she said, Alex looked at her confused, till she realized something, she was right.

**Ok that was the first chapter, what do you think? I'm working on some other fics, but wanted to just post something; see what the response would be, so please read and if you want review it would be most appreciated.**

**And once again, I'll keep posing chapter when I have time to regardless of reviews, so you know its ok, as long as some people read it I'm good :) **


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

He stood near the edge of a dock, it was dark, the only light coming from an old street lamp that barely lit the area, he flexed his hands, making the leather gloves he wore tighten, his gaze was steady but looking everywhere, trying to scan the scene.

A car pulled up, it almost appeared out of no where, silent, headlights off, it stopped right in front of him, the window on the back passenger side went down slightly, and hand reached out, it had an envelope in it, he took it.

The window was rolled up and the car drove off, no words uttered, everything was back to its eerie calm, he tore open the envelope and looked at it briefly, he crumpled it up and dropped it into the water, quickly walking away from the dock.

Later around 11pm

Alex finished wiping down the last table, it was late and the last customer had left about 10minutes ago, Alex sighed leaning against the counter her eyes down cast to the floor.

"You ready to go?" Harper asked snapping Alex from her trance, "yes…" she said, Harper sighed, not buying it, but also not bringing it up again.

They left with Jerry, he locked the diner up and then said his good byes, they parted ways and Alex and Harper made the walk back toward there places of residence, in complete silence.

About 12 minutes passed when Harper broke the silence, "you know Alex you can stay with Zeke and me" she said almost hopefully.

Alex looked at her, "no Harper its fine, Russell and I are fine really" she said, Harper sighed, she tried all the time, but couldn't make her budge.

They walked in silence again till they reached Harpers brownstone, one she shared with Zeke and his parents, "see you tomorrow Harper" Alex said, Harper hugged her and smiled sadly, before making it up the stairs.

Alex continued the 5 extra blocks to her place, she breathed in the chilly night air, and tried to calm her nerves, she knew what awaited her and it always scared her, but she couldn't just leave.

She reached the steps of the Monroe building and entered the building, she climbed the stairs slowly, she passed the floors where she heard various noses coming from the apartments, TV's, kids, people talking, never shouting, that only came from one apartment.

She reached the top and walked up to her door, she was about to insert the key when the door flew open, she was startled, fell back slightly.

"why are you so late?" he demanded, she looked at him, her surprised look turning to anger, "it took a little longer closing Gabe" she said, he just stared at her, "get the fuck into the house" he said.

She stood there a moment, afraid, then she took a step in, he grabbed her arm quickly, he pulled her in, he was about to close the door, when he noticed someone standing on the stairs, watching this, he slammed the door shut.

Gabe stormed up to Alex, "you come home late… are you lying to me?" he asked, he wasn't making since.

"What are you talking about, I'm 5 minutes late?" she yelled back, she stood there, she looked around, her thoughts went to Russell.

"Are you cheating on me?" he asked, her jaw fell open in shock, he stepped closer, she smelled the alcohol on his breath.

"What? What about you?" she yelled, "you think I don't know about what you do, you have cheated on me so many times, you don't even try to hide it!" she yelled.

He slapped her across the face, she fell back into the back of a couch, "that's only because you make up excuses all the time, you wont… ever since that boy was born you haven't let me touch you" he said seething.

She looked at him trying to fight the tears forming, "and I still stand by that…" she said bitterly, she pushed past him and went to Russell's room, she closed the door quickly, and fell against the door crying, she saw Russell was sitting up looking at her.

This made her cry more, she motioned to him, he got out of bed quickly and ran to her arms, she cradled him close, kissing his forehead, crying herself, listening to him slam and curse on the other side of the door.

In the hall, he stood listening, he didn't know why this caught his attention, he normally ignored other people's problems, but he stood out for him, and then he turned, heading to his apartment.

**The following Morning,**

Gabe left the apartment at around 8am that morning, he stormed down the stairs quickly, pushing past Mrs. Sanderson who was on her way up the stairs, and she made a comment about him being rude and kept on going.

She walked over to an apartment door and knocked, her left arm filled with a plate of cookies, the door opened, Alex stood there, she looked tired, or more like she'd been crying.

Mrs. Sanderson smiled warmly at her, "sweetie I need your help" she said, Alex sighed softly, she was wearing a tattered bathrobe, and her hair was a bit of a mess.

Then Russell squished past her legs and waved at Mr. Sanderson, she smiled sweetly at the young boy, "um what help do you need?" Alex asked, she rubbed Russell's hair he leaned back against her.

"Well we have a new tenant who moved in a few weeks ago" she said, she looked over at the door that was just as hers.

Alex was slightly surprised; I didn't know we had a new neighbor" she said, she thought a moment, "ok… just let me change" she said.

Russell darted out to wait with Mrs. Sanderson; Alex smiled and closed the door to change.

About 5 minutes later Alex emerged, she walked with Mrs. Sanderson and Russell to the door, and she knocked.

Justin was startled by the knock to his door, he was on his couch reading a paper his hand went to under a couch cushion, he looked around, his insanely neat apartment, he then pulled a small handgun from under the cushion, and he stood and made his way to the door.

"Who is it?" his voice asked, "Mrs. Sanderson" the voice responded, he rolled his eyes, and stuffed the gun in the back of his jeans, he unlocked the three locks and opened the door cautiously.

Alex watched the door open and her eyes grew wide when she saw who was behind the door, he stepped out and smiled awkwardly at the trio, his eyes fell on Alex, he gave her a different smile.

"We wanted to welcome you to the apartment" Russell said excited, he smiled at Justin, he smiled back.

"Thanks…" he said still awkward, he looked at Alex who still seemed shocked to see him, then Russell tugged on his pant leg, he looked down, "I'm Russell…" he said, Justin shook his little hand.

"This is my mom" he said grabbing Alex's hand and pulling her closer, she was surprised, Justin looked at her, he smiled, "hi Alex, I'm Justin" he said.

She smiled, "I'm Alex…" she said taking his hand to shake it, he smiled, "and once again I'm sorry" she said.

He chuckled lightly, "and once again, I don't care if you spill pie on me" he said, he had this tone in his voice, they sort of just stood there, looking at each other, when Russell pulled on both there hands.

Justin snapped from his staring and looked down at Russell, then at Mrs. Sanderson who had this smile on her face.

Alex was slightly flushed and she swore she had no idea why, "um she baked you cookies" she said trying to forget what had just happened, it was when he reached to take the plate that she realized she'd been just holding his hand the whole time.

"Thank you Mrs. Sanderson… it's very sweet" he said, he glanced at Alex who seemed to have backed away a little.

"Good I hope you enjoy them" she said turning to leave, "now you three have fun" she said before ascending the stairs.

Russell was giddy almost, "hey Justin do you want to go to the park?" he asked hopefully, Alex was surprised by that question, "baby I'm sure Mr. Justin is a very busy man" she said tugging on Russell's shirt gently.

Justin watched this in silence, and then he noticed the apartment they were headed to, and his jaw clinched, "thank you" he said, she turned back around and gave a smile, he went back into his apartment, closing the door.

Alex closed her door, she looked at Russell who smiled back, "I like him" he said, she smiled, nodding "yeah he's seems really nice" she said, she ruffled his hair; "hey lets get some breakfast" she said.

He rushed away, she laughed, laughed, it hit her that she was laughing, and smiling, for the second time this week, all because of one thing.

**This was a chapter to establish some things in the story, I hope everyone like it, R&R please!**

**And thank you to the people who favorited my story.**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N hey I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed the first few chapters, it means the world to me, also to those who favorited my story, its great, I hope this story pans out the way I want it too, you know how it goes, you have an idea you start typing then half way through its nothing like what's in your head lol, and I hope it keeps all of you intrigued, I plan on this being somewhat long, and its just starting to get good imho.**

**Anyway thanks a bunch, hope this chapter is good, and I hope to get more reviews and favs from y'all :'D**

**Also if there are any grammar errors or spelling errors I apologize right now lol**

**Also I guess I should warn this story does have some violence and some swear words so just a heads up, anyway please enjoy.**

**Chapter Three.**

The Brooklyn Bridge Docks, around 1:25am

A Cadillac Escalade sat parked, headlights on shining through the fog coming off the river, a man leaned against the hood of the suv, he was big, wearing a suit jacket and eating a donut.

He looked around for a second, "hey Pauly where the fuck you go?" he shouted in a very thick Brooklyn accent.

From some over grown shrubs emerged another guy, he was big, but more round then tall, and he also wore a suite, he was zipping up his pants, "had to take a piss chill" he said annoyed.

He walked up to him, "so Tommy wanna take a bet on when the kid gets here?" Pauly asked, he reached his hand to grab donut, Tommy smacked his hand away, "hey wash your hands" he said.

Pauly grumbled something under his breath and leaned against the suv, "I bet he'll be here at 15 past" he said, Tommy looked at him, "dude he's always early, little psycho… he gives me the creeps" Tommy said.

"sorry don't mean to spook you Tommy" a voice said, Tommy and Pauly jumped, and spun around, there he stood, in the dark, but they could see it was him, they relaxed a bit.

"shit Justin… you almost got shot" Pauly said as Justin approached, Justin stopped before him, he looked down, then bent over he picked up his gun off the ground, "yeah…" was all Justin said to an embarrassed Pauly.

Tommy chuckled, "so Justin big boss wants you to do a job for him" Pauly said getting serious all of a sudden, he handed Justin an envelope.

Justin took it, "I already got my job for the week" he said reading over it, Tommy stepped closer, Justin looked at the two.

"This job is of more importance then the other" Tommy said, "we can handle the other one" Pauly said.

Justin quickly read over the facts, he crumpled the paper and tossed it into the river, "fine" he said, he started to leave, "we're not done yet" Pauly said, Tommy nodded.

Justin turned around, "what else is there?" he asked, Tommy tossed the empty donut bag to the side, "we gotta pay a friend a visit… thought you could join us…" Pauly said.

Justin let out a sigh, he knew what they wanted, they couldn't see the look on his face, he nodded and climbed into there suv, they got in and they drove off.

**The Monroe Building,**

Alex sat on the couch, Russell's head lay in her lap, he was sleeping as she ran her fingers through his hair, and there was peace in the house, she sipped her tea, her thoughts were very scattered, but centered on one subject.

Almost every Tuesday was like this, he'd leave early in the morning, wouldn't return till the next morning, she knew why, made her sick, she hated him, hated this, but she couldn't leave, soon sleep over took her and she too was asleep.

**An Apartment in a really bad part of town,**

The suv was parked out front, they didn't worry about anybody messing with it, the people in the neighborhood knew who it belonged to.

Justin followed the two men up the old stairs, they were past the need for help, the place smelled horrible and he swore he saw a couple dead rats.

They got to the top of the stairs, and Tommy knocked on the door, they waited, Justin looked around, he noticed an older woman peeking out her door, Justin shook his head slowly at her, she got the hint and closed the door.

They waited, Tommy pounded on the door again, it finally opened up, a young woman stood there, Tommy shoved the door open pushing her in and drawing his gun, Pauly followed, Justin did as well.

They stood in the middle of the messy living room, guns drawn, there sat four men, thugs, they were shocked.

One was sitting at a coffee table he had some money on it, the other three were watching tv, one made a move for his gun, mistake, Pauly fired his gun shooting the man who fell back.

The young woman screamed, Tommy aimed his gun at her, Justin was swift he moved in front of her, "don't" he said firmly, he grabbed the woman's wrists and pulled her to a bed room, closing her in there.

Tommy glared, but his attention went back to the remaining three men, they were freaking out, Tommy walked up to one guy grabbing his shirt, "where the hell is the money?" he snarled.

The man was shaking, "I don't know what your talking about!" he shouted, Tommy shot him in the leg at point blank, he screamed, "tell me now!" he shouted.

Pauly kept his gun on the other two, he noticed Justin moving back to the bedroom door, "you going to take of her?" he shouted, Justin didn't say anything, only opened the door and stepped inside.

Justin closed the door and looked around, she was cowering in the corner, she was holding to little children in her arms, both crying softly, Justin cursed under his breath, he looked at her, her eyes went to the closet door, he looked over.

He took a step toward it and finally pulled his gun, he walked up and looked at it closely, he aimed the gun and fired it once.

Tommy and Pauly both jumped from the bang, they looked at each other, knew it was done.

"See you dumb ass we don't care, we will get the money!" Pauly shouted, the three were scared out of there minds.

Justin opened the closet door slowly, and a man dropped out, the woman stifled a scream, he reached around the body and pulled out a black leather bag, he unzipped it and stood.

He walked over to her and knelt down, she was scared, squeezed her children tight, "when the police come, I was never here…" he said, he pulled out three stacks of fifty dollar bills probably totaling a couple thousand dollars.

He handed them to her, "hide it in your babies diapers… stay quiet" he whispered, he stood "found it!" he shouted back, what he heard next shocked him for some reason, he heard three gunshots, he turned and left the room, closing the door,

Pauly was sticking his gun back in his belt, "sweet you found it…" he said, Justin looked around the room, the only breathing was coming from the three of them, "lets get the hell out of here" he said, he waited till the two left first, he followed.

**The Corner Pocket diner,**

Alex was doing her usual amazing job of seemingly and effortlessly taking orders, bringing people there food, it got to the point that Harper was literally leaning against the counter snacking on a cookie just watching.

Jerry stepped out of the back and leaned over to Harper, "tell me why your still working here?" he asked, she looked at him, "because after Alex I'm like the daughter you never had" she stated, he sighed and went back to the kitchen.

Alex went behind the counter and grabbed the coffee pot quickly, she spun around slammed into a body, coffee went everywhere, but mostly on the body she hit.

"oh my god I'm so freaking sorry!" she said shocked and quickly trying to dab the coffee off the light blue tshirt, she looked up and nearly fell back.

He smirked at her slightly amused, "its lucky this coffee is only warm" he said, she snapped out of her trance and realized what he'd just said.

"Oh your not burned?" she asked, he shook his head, "and nice to see you too Alex" he said, she blushed, what was wrong with her?

"Hi Justin…and I did it again to you" she said, he chuckled and walked to the bar stool on the end of the counter, the one she'd constantly brush against as she passed by it.

"um… what can I get you?" she asked, he sighed softly, "maybe something dry, not hot…" he said, she looked at him confused, "just in case" he said with a smirk.

She gave him a glare "fine I'll bring you some dry bread" she stated, she wanted to be insulted as she walked back into the kitchen, but she couldn't help the smile on her face.

Alex realized that Harper was just staring at her, "oh my god staring is rude" she said, Harper shook her head, "he's cute" she giggled while peaking out at the young man seated, looking around the diner.

"And?" Alex asked, Harper shrugged, "nothing just being observant" she said innocently, Alex crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing her friend.

Alex sighed, "He lives in my building" she said, Harper looked shocked, "in fact he's my neighbor" she added, Harper was even more shocked, "wow you talk to him?" she asked.

Before Alex could respond, Jerry walked over, "this a diner at breakfast or the ladies locker room at the Y?" he asked, they sighed and went back to work.

Alex walked to the front, brushing past that corner, only now it was cushioned by an arm, a very warm arm, she glanced at him, and started to fall, he threw his arm up and stopped her, his hand pressed firmly to her tummy.

"Thanks" she whispered before proceeding, he winked at her, she went the next 45 minutes not looking at him, but still brushing against his arm, and occasionally his knee.

Alex sipped some water in the back and stepped back out, he was gone, and she couldn't help the slight disappointment that arose, though she was happy not to be falling anymore.

She went to clear his plate, the bread was still there, his coffee was too, she noticed a dollar bill left under the plate, she lift and her eyes grew wide, there was a hundred under that, she was stunned, who was this guy?

The bell on the door rang signifying someone had entered, Alex turned around and froze in her tracks, "why don't you tell Jerry we're here" a voice said, Alex nodded and quickly walked to the back grabbing Harper with her.

She walked straight up to Jerry and was about to tell him, "what's up girls…" he stopped seeing for himself, Alex and Harper spun around and saw the two men coming back into the kitchen.

Jerry froze with fear, "hey Tommy, Pauly…" he said but pushed harshly away from the cooking stove, knives, "why don't you girls go out front" Pauly said.

They had no choice, they quickly made an exit, no sooner then they left the shouting started, "where's our money Jerry!" Pauly shouted, they heard Jerry stammer and what sounded like him getting hit.

"Shit this is bad…" Alex whispered, she looked around and then a realization hit her, "what are they going to do to Jerry?" Harper asked scared and worried, "nothing" Alex said quickly reentering the kitchen, "Alex no!" Harper said following her.

They came back to find Jerry seated in a chair with Pauly holding his hand flat on a table and Tommy with the butt of his gun getting ready to smash it.

"Stop!" Alex shouted, the three looked at her, Jerry was stunned "Alex please leave!" he begged, he had gotten hit in the eyes, she saw that.

Tommy started to approach, "its ok Jerry if these girls really want to be involved…I'll involve them" Tommy said smirking.

Alex panicked, "just wait please!" she said, she reached into her apron, "I have $200 dollars here!" she said shoving the money into Tommy's hand, he looked at it and started to count the various five, and one dollar bills, then he came across the fifty and the hundred.

He looked at Pauly, "its 200 bucks" he said, Pauly let go of Jerry, "that's the amount Big Boss said was ok for a down payment" he said.

Alex watched Jerry sigh with relief, she could also see he wanted to cry, Tommy looked at him, "this girl saved your ass…" he said leaving the back, Pauly looked at him, "lets hope next week she can come up with three hundred bucks…" he said.

Jerry looked at him, he nodded, then Pauly left, there was silence, then Harper darted off to get some ice for his eye, Alex just stood there, Jerry stood up and looked at her, he wanted to know where the money came from, but decided against it, "thank you" he said, she nodded.

He pulled her into a hug, Harper returned and saw this, she smiled, Jerry pulled her into a hug with him, "you guys are wonderful, but please, next time don't get involved, this is my mess" he said, nether responded to him.

**Central Park,**

Justin stood staring blankly at a pond in central park, he'd been doing that a lot lately, he saw a duck swim by, the wind blew across his body, chilly and slightly damp, he didn't shiver though, he never did.

Then a jogger jogged by, he was older checked his watch, and kept going, Justin sighed and started to follow him, not jogging, just walking behind him.

The man jogged behind a large formation of trees and Justin followed him behind the tree and was reaching into his jacket, there was this distinct sound that was lost in the wind, and only Justin came out the other side, he kept walking as if nothing had happened.

He found himself walking through Times Square, he watched the people, the families, it was getting later and darker, he leaned against a wall and just surveyed his surroundings, then something caught his eye, he didn't know why, but he was drawn to it.

He entered the store, it was filled with little kids and mothers and fathers trying to keep them calm, there were toys everywhere, stuffed hard, building, learning,, non-sense toys.

He started to question himself, why would he ever be in this place, then he saw something, and he was once again drawn against his own will toward it.

The young woman behind the counter kept flashing him flirty smiles as she rang him up, he was pulling out his wallet and paid, "for your son?" she asked, he looked at her surprised by the question, "um no… just a kid" he said, she nodded and handed him his bag.

He left the store and it was completely dark, he'd spent longer then he realized in there, he shook off this odd feeling and proceeded to walk down the street.

**The Monroe Building,**

Alex walked up the stairs, she always worked the double shift, it was the only way to make ends meet ever, she was tired, and really wasn't in the mood for what was going to happen tonight.

She walked up the last flight of stairs, and froze, there was Russell, he was playing on the floor, he was happy, he had a car in his hand, she kept walking up the stairs, "hi baby" she said, Russell jumped up and hugged her warmly.

"Mommy!" he said very happy to see his mom, she smiled, "what are you playing?" she asked, he sat on the floor and kept playing, "hot wheels, look at all the cars!" he said excited, he had about 5 of them, new and shiny.

"Where did they come from?" she asked, Russell shrugged, "I don't know, they were left here, with a note… I saw my name" he said handing his mom the note, she read it, it only said her sons name.

She looked around, and thought, Mrs. Sanderson? Maybe but they would be old toys, not new, then she had a thought, brushed it off, but something tugged at her to check.

She glanced back at her door, he hadn't come out, so she went on, she knocked lightly, waited, glancing back at Russell playing with his new cars.

The door opened, and he stood there, he opened it fully and stepped out slightly, he had a smile on his face, "hi" he said, she smiled at him, "um thank you" she whispered.

He shrugged, "I um… how did you know they were from me?" he asked, he wondered if she'd be mad, "I just had a feeling" she said, he nodded, "oh…" he said.

She thought a moment, "and thank you… for earlier" she said, at first he didn't know what she meant, then he realized it, "its good service" he said, she knew he had no idea behind the true meaning of the thank you.

She nodded and smiled, "have a good night Justin" she whispered, something in him sank he breathed in, "ok… good night Miss Alex" he said, she smiled and stepped away from him, he didn't close his door as she walked back to Russell.

Then a thought came to him, he left his apartment and approached them, "hey um maybe you should put the cars in your purse" he said, she looked at him first surprised he was standing so close, and then she wondered why.

But Russell knew why, he put the cars in her purse; she looked confused, the door to her apartment opened up, three sets of eyes fell on who was in the door way.

Gabe was puffing on a cigarette, "what the hell woman, get your ass inside!" he shouted, Alex jumped at his voice, his glairing eyes, but she watched them go from her upward.

She looked back; she almost forgot Justin was there, he was glairing at Gabe, Justin took a step forward, as if he were headed toward Gabe, but Russell stopped him by darting into the apartment, they could hear his bedroom door slam.

Gabe toward his gaze back to Alex, "just get inside the house" he said, she walked away from Justin and past Gabe, who looked at Justin.

"why don't you mind your own business" he warned, he slammed the door shut, leaving Justin there, he blinked wondered what had just happened, he went back to his place, but she and that little boy were still on his mind, he closed his door, he never slammed it.

He sat on his couch and was thinking, for the first time since moving in here, he didn't hear any shouts from that apartment, he smiled slightly, then his cell phone rang, he knew by the ringtone who it was, he never answered it, the ringing was enough, he was going to have an early morning.

Alex sat on the couch, waiting the horrible eruption of shouts and threats and pain, but they never came, Gabe just went into there bedroom, well it was mostly his, she always slept in Russell's room, she had to smile, inside she knew why this night was different, it gave her a feeling she hadn't felt in a while, and it was comfort.

**A/N the next chapter is going to be darker just an fyi…**


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four  
**

A warehouse near the loading docks, 3:45am

The warehouse was filled with darkness with only a pair of headlights from a car parked inside to light the area, there stood five men, they were talking, and the conversation was kept low.

"This is a stupid idea man" one said in a whisper, they had to agree, they continued, but there conversation was cut short when the doors to the warehouse were opened up with a crash.

The five looked over as three men walked in, "fella's so happy you could join me!" one of the three said as he walked in, the other two were more like henchmen, standing silent at his sides, big, scary looking men.

One of the five stepped forward, "hey you said not to bring any guys, we came alone!" the older man said while approaching the younger man who had this cocky look on his face.

"Larry calm down…" the younger man said, he adjusted his suit and proceeded to walk up to the five men, he smiled at them all, they gave him stern looks.

The older man spoke up again, "Ben what's this all about and where is your father?" another in the group of five asked, Ben looked at him, his smile faded, he glared.

"My father or "Big Boss" as you all refer to him isn't coming" he said, "in fact he has no idea this meeting is going on" Ben said, the five all mumbled to them selves.

"Benny I realize you want to run things on your own, but this is bad, I'm going to call your dad" Larry said, he pulled out his cell phone.

Ben glared, "put the phone away Uncle Larry" he warned, Larry looked at him as he was about to hit send button, "what are you going to do about it Benny?" he asked with a chuckle.

A shot rang out and Uncle Larry dropped to the floor with a crash, the other four stood shocked, they looked at Ben who held a smoking handgun in his hand.

"I'm sick and tired of being treated like some child!" he yelled, he made a motion and his henchmen finished the rest off in a barrage of bullets.

Ben stood covering his ears, the noise annoyed him, after the bullets stopped and the smoke cleared, Ben sighed, "leave the mess for the cops to clean up" he stated, and then the three left the warehouse.

The distant sound of police sirens could be heard in the background.

**Club Supernova,**

The club was packed with men, some wore suits, some were more casual, and some you wondered how they got in this place in the first place.

The draw being the entertainment, dancing on a few stages, tables and the floor, amongst the flashing lights, smoke and booze were women, wearing next to nothing, dancing to the music as dollars and hands are thrown at them.

Sitting in a booth seat, looking around alert, his blue eyes watching the scene around him, he seamed uncomfortable, he was wearing his black on black suit tonight, his hair was in its usual look, and his hands were placed on the table.

And then a man sat across from him, he grunted as he scooted into the seat, he had slicked back hair, a mustache, he was older, tired, he looked worn; he gave a smile to the young man seated across from him.

"Justin Russo…" he said with a smirk, Justin eyed the man, "why are we meeting here?" Justin asked his attention now completely on the man before him.

"Why the hell not?" he shouted, he had obviously been drinking, and was eager to get back to whatever it was he was doing before.

Justin rolled his eyes, "Pony Boy seriously…" he said, Pony Boy sobered up, "ok here is the deal…" he paused for effect "I heard that Benny is back in town" Pony Boy said leaning in.

Justin's jaw clinched at that, "yeah that was my reaction" Pony Boy said, Justin only glared at him, "have you seen him?" he asked, Pony Boy shook his head, "no… but that's not to say I won't cross his path at one point" he said with a look in his eye.

Justin heaved in, he leaned back and only glared at the man, "I'm not paying for your silence…" he said, Pony Boy shrugged, "fine don't blame me if you suddenly wake up with both arms missing" he said, he tried to stifle a chuckle.

Justin's glair only intensified, "I have other ways of shutting you up" he said, Pony Boy literally gulped out loud, "ok… just chill I'm just a fucking snitch… I won't tell Benny where you reside" he said, Justin just glared back.

Suddenly a half naked young woman appeared, she plopped herself in Justin's lap, he quickly shoved her away, he stood up, he leaned over to Pony Boy, "don't mess with me" he said, he turned to leave.

Pony boy glared as he walked away, he motioned to the girl, she sat in his lap, "what's his deal?" she asked, he shook his head, "nothing doll…" he said still watching as Justin made his way out, he reached and pulled out his cell phone.

Justin was a smart guy, and walking down the street he was always aware of his surroundings, he didn't have to look back to know he was being followed.

He popped the collar of his black wool over coat up as he strode with an easy gate; he turned down a dark ally his stride never changing, then he stopped dead in his tracks.

He turned around slowly, there stood two men, there guns already drawn on him, he couldn't make out there faces, but the light from the street allowed him to see there outline, and there breathe leaving there bodies.

"No sudden movements" one spoke, Justin lift up his hands, showing he wasn't going for a weapon, "come on…" the other said, they waited till he passed and walked behind him, he saw a waiting SUV running, the driver waiting for his friends to arrive, Justin realized his window of opportunity was getting smaller.

**Corner Pocket Diner,**

Alex stood waiting as Jerry locked up; Harper was on her cell phone off to the side, this night was cold and chilly; she shivered a little, her skirt and bare legs not giving her much warmth at all.

"Hey I need to get home fast, Zeke just called" Harper said, Alex was startled "is everything ok?" she asked, Jerry was concerned, "oh everyone is fine, it's just my cat Tootsie Roll is in labor, and Zeke is freaking out" she said.

"Oh… well I have the old Jeep parked over there…" Jerry said motioning to his seldom used but working Jeep, Alex had to laugh, she always wondered why he bought that thing, he does live in New York.

"Oh that would be great" Harper said, Alex watched them, and noticed there attention fall on her, "you want a ride?" Jerry asked, Alex was surprised, "oh gosh I'm fine, see you both tomorrow" she said, they seemed worried, but let it go, she g\hugged them both and the two started for the Jeep.

Alex sighed and started on her walk, it was a cold night she knew she should have taken the ride, but it was too late.

Justin climbed into the SUV, a black GMC Denali, he was stuck between two men, the driver started the SUV and they started moving, Justin was silent, his eyes staying focused on the street in front, he was still trying to figure this all out.

Then he glanced to the side, he saw his open window…

Alex was walking the rout she always took, but tonight something about it seemed off, she knew it wasn't the safest area, but something about it just felt off tonight, she quickened her pace when she walked past three men standing around talking.

She realized they had stopped talking after she had past them, she started to panic, her heart racing, she started to walk faster, she would have used her cell phone, but Gabe didn't let her have one.

And then one of them grabbed her jacket, she was pulled flush to his chest as she watched the other two come into her view, she struggled, "shhh… don't worry… we'll be gentle" he whispered, she was ready to scream, but his leather glove clad hand covered her mouth.

As they pulled through a stop sign, Justin grabbed the hand of the guy seated behind the driver, it was also the hand holding a gun, in panic the guy pulled the trigger, the driver was shot in the head, he slumped forward and the SUV swerved off the street.

Justin elbowed the other guy in the face, and then using the gun still in the other guys hand, he shot him, and then in a swift movement he twisted the gun around, and the guy shot him self.

Justin braced as the SUV slammed into a telephone pole, the air bags went off, and the three were thrown forward, Justin jerked but quickly climbed out of the SUV, he spun a round, making sure he finished the job.

He was pleased then started to walk away quickly, lucky for him they were headed to sparsely populated section, filled with warehouses and abandoned buildings.

Justin was a couple of blocks away when he heard a muffled scream, and suddenly a feeling kicked in, one he hadn't felt really ever, he moved quickly in the direction of the scream.

Shaking his hand in pain the thug was pissed, "she fucking bit my hand?" he shouted at the other two, they were laughing but turned serous as they moved in on her, she was trapped in the dead end ally, "maybe we should teach her a lesson then" the other said.

She didn't know what to do, they moved in on her, and before one could grab her, he suddenly fell forward, pain on his face, the other two spun around, and another thug was punched right in the face.

The third guy was going to stand up, "get the fuck out of here!" he shouted, she watched as the hero got in his face, "no" he said simply before head butting the guys nose, he went down.

Alex was amazed, she watched as the three thugs lay writhing in pain, this guy had made easy work of them; she walked up to him, he was tense, "thank you" she said softly, her voice shaking.

He looked at her shocked, his blue eyes piercing her, "are you ok?" he asked, she nodded, "yes… Justin…oh my god you saved me" she said, he looked at her his face softening like it always got around her.

She touched his arm, trying to steady herself, he placed his hand on her back, and he glanced at the three men, if she wasn't here, he would have finished the job, but he had to forget that right now.

She smiled at him, "let me get you home" he said, she nodded, they walked back to The Monroe building, there was only silence.

**The Monroe Building,**

Justin walked with her up the stairs, they still hadn't said anything to each other, she only realized he had his arm around her waist the whole time after he removed it when they reached their floor.

She looked at him, "thank you again… I don't know how I could ever repay you" she whispered, he smiled at her, "just be safe Alex" he said, she hesitated, but then leaned up and kissed his cheek gently.

He looked at her, with this look, she stepped back and gave a sweet smile, "good night Justin" she whispered, he watched her enter her apartment, she closed the door and he let out this breath he'd been holding in, he growled at himself and turned to go into his apartment.

**The Following Morning,**

Alex stood scrambling some eggs, as Russell sat at the kitchen table with his toys, it was Friday morning, she always had Friday off, and there was some peace she was happy oddly enough, even with what had happened last night, she felt safe all over.

And then Gabe walked in, he sighed a heavy sigh and just stood there.

Alex turned around and looked at him, he stood there, his brown eyes just looking at her, he had longish shaggy hair, was well built, though years of drinking were starting to show on his belly.

Some days she wondered how this man who some would still consider handsome turned into what he was now.

"Who is that guy?" he asked suddenly, she was surprised by the question, took her a moment to figure out what he meant, and then Russell jumped in.

"His name is Justin and he is very cool" he said while making his cars race around the table, Gabe glared, Alex jumped in, "he's our neighbor Gabe, he's just a guy" she said.

He looked at her, "he better stay that way" he grumbled then grabbed his jacket, "where are you going?" she asked, he looked back, "out, wont be back till later" he said, he left, slamming the door behind him.

She looked down at the ground, "can we invite him over for breakfast?" Russell asked, Alex was confused, "who Justin?' she asked, he nodded, she was surprised that Russell had just let what had just happened slide off his back... normally after something like this he'd run to his room sad.

"Honey I'm sure he's busy" she said, "but don't you want him to come over?" Russell asked, she sighed "well yes…" he got up from the table and darted off before she could finish.

"sweetie please don't bother…" she stopped when she heard the front door open, but click shut softly, Russell never slammed a door.

Alex sighed softly, she then realized she still had eggs cooking and went back to that.

Russell darted across the hall after waiting for Gabe to fully leave then he ran over to Justin's door, he knocked softly, and waited patiently.

Justin sat up straight off the couch, he was wearing a ribbed tank and PJ bottoms, his hair was a mess like he'd just woken from sleep, he looked around nervously, he reached under the couch cushion and drew a weapon.

What followed a second set of knocks caught him off gourd, a small voice whispering his name through the door, he walked up to the door and looked out the peep whole, he saw nothing, but the knocking continued.

He unlocked the door and peeked out, he saw nothing, then something patted his leg, he looked down, Russell was smiling up at him, he quirked an eye brow, "can I help you?" he asked.

Russell giggled at how groggy he sounded and looked, "mom is making breakfast, she wants you to come over" he said still smiling, Justin suddenly smirked, "really?" he asked.

He slipped the gun into the dresser behind the door and stepped out, "sounds good" he said closing his door and following Russell to the other apartment.

He closed the door behind him, no sooner that he did that then two men came charging up the stairs, "that's his place" one of them said as they drew their weapons and proceeded to bust the door open with a shoulder…

**Dun Dun Dun!**

**Ok after a rather long wait I have finally updated! **

**I honestly don't know if this chapter was good or not, but I have an interesting direction for this story, also I have been suffering from a mix of severe writers block and crazy hours at work.**

**Now I realize there is no excuse for bad writing, and I do hope this was a good chapter, I'm trying to get back into this story, as well as post some other one shots.**

**I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapters, and if your still around and want to read this, thank you so much, if not, its cool, I love reviews, but I'm also writing just for the fun of it.**

**Ok thanks again, and please critique or rave about my story if you wish :) thanks a bunch peoples, you all rock!**


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Justin closed the door behind his back locking it out of instinct, it felt weird being in this other apartment, and not for the usual reasons why he was normally in others apartments, he glanced around, the place wasn't as neat as his, but he quickly established that this was due to that man they lived with.

His eyes looked around the hall, doors lining it, then his attention fell on the boy again, he had reappeared after darting off, "you coming in?" he asked, Justin nodded and followed the boy to the kitchen.

He realized this must be what the two bedroom apartments in the building looked like because it was different then his.

He looked around the living room which led to the kitchen through a door way, he followed Russell there.

As soon as he entered the kitchen he was met with a pleasant surprise, Russell went back to playing with his cars on the kitchen table, and Alex had her back turned to him, she was at the sink washing a pan, he looked her over, she was still in her pajama bottoms and tank top.

"Russell I told you he didn't want to come over" she said after she heard him making the car sounds at the table, she still didn't turn all the way around, "actually he would never pass up a free breakfast" he said.

Alex jumped and spun around at the sound of his voice, "oh gosh…" she said still a little startled.

Justin looked at her slightly amused, his eyes quickly gazing over her body, she must have noticed because she tugged at the hem of her tank top to cover her tummy.

"Well… I'm glad you could come over" she said trying to calm her own nerves with him standing there looking at her with this look.

"I'm happy to join you" he said, he leaned against the counter casually, there was still this awkwardness there, neither knowing what to say or do next, and then…

"We need to get a Christmas tree mommy" Russell said suddenly, snapping both of their attention to the boy, he looked at them both with hopeful eyes.

Alex looked at him forgetting about Justin for a moment, "yes… soon we have to wait till after thanksgiving though" she said, Russell just agreed with her, her gaze went back to Justin who still had this look on his face.

She subconsciously tried to pull her fallen locks of hair out her face, "you better watch the eggs" he said suddenly, at first she was confused, and then she realized what he meant, she spun around to flip the eggs over in time before they burned.

Justin smirked slightly, on his part, he was having a feeling well up inside of him, he loved the feeling, wanted the feeling, wanted it to replace these other feelings he had.

He glanced at the front door for a second, "you know that reminds me… I may have left a pot of water for tea on the stove" he said.

Alex spun around again at his even deep voice, "oh my goodness, please, go… breakfast wont be ready for a couple of minutes" she said, he winked at her before turning to leave.

She flushed slightly when he did wink at her, Russell giggled as soon as they heard the door open and close, Alex looked at her son, "oh stop it" she said, laughing her self, she did realize how much she acted like a middle school girl with a crush, and apparently so did Russell.

Justin slipped out the door and went over to his door, he noticed the front door was busted in, his calm demeanor was gone, replaced by his stoic stone face, and he pushed the door open, closing it behind him.

At the sound of the door hitting its frame, the two men in his apartment spun around, they came face to face with Justin, and their guns were holstered back up… bad move.

Words were not exchanged as one man tried to go for his gun, but with a lightning fast move, Justin went into action, a knife wound up in his neck, he grabbed at his neck, but damage was done, he dropped fast.

The second guy was so in shock by how quickly it had happened, he had his gun out, but Justin was already up on him, the man almost spoke, but his words were cut off as a blade entered his chest, "shhhh" was all Justin said as he too slumped to the ground.

Justin stepped back, he looked around and sighed heavily, "I'm going to miss breakfast because of this" he grumbled, and then his eye caught something out the window, across the ally, he saw men working on the roof of the adjacent building, there was a a bright yellow debris shoot that went down to a dumpster.

He made note of it and went about his business.

Alex plated up the pancakes on three plates, "more please" was all Russell had been saying the whole time.

"baby you have seven pancakes on your plate…" she said, he nodded knowingly, she shook her head amused and put an eighth on his plate, "thank you mommy!" he said happy.

"Hey save some for me" Justin said as he entered the kitchen, she looked over, he was now wearing jeans and a button down shirt, and she smiled slightly as he stood near her.

"Oh trust me… I made way too many" she said motioning to the stack of 20 or so pancakes, Justin appeared surprised.

Justin was still standing there after she had put the plate of pancakes at the center of the table, she looked at him, he looked at her, they stood for a moment, and he was just looking at her.

"Ok…" she said, he nodded, still waiting for something, she was confused as to what he was waiting for, she pondered what it could possibly be, and she glanced at Russell who was just as confused as her.

Justin just waited, then she did the first thing to pop into her head, she stepped closer and leaned up, kissing him quickly on the cheek, "thanks for coming over" she said softly.

He looked surprised by this, "I was just waiting for you to sit down…" he said, she suddenly looked very much embarrassed, he winked at her as she sat down quickly in the chair which he pulled out for her.

"but that was ok too" he said before sitting down, Russell giggled, Justin chuckled at the boy, Alex just poured maple syrup on her pancakes.

Justin realized she was very embarrassed so he decided to lighten it up a bit, "so Russell after breakfast what do you two do?" he asked.

"Well we go to the park, then we feed the ducks, and then we get ice cream" he said, excited by this.

Alex nodded relaxing a little, "hey Justin would you like to come?" Russell asked hopefully, Justin looked between the boy and Alex, she looked surprised.

"Russell I'm sure Justin has things to do today that don't involve us" she said, she figured it to be true.

"I'd love to come with you two" he said, she looked at him, "if of course your mom says its ok that is" Justin said, she suddenly realized both of then were staring at her.

"Oh of course" she said, Russell clapped and continued eating his pancakes, Justin smiled warmly in Alex's direction, she blushed.

**Meanwhile….**

Police cars, the crime scene unit and other various law enforcement personnel were all over a warehouse that had an suv slammed into a light pole outside of it, with three dead guys in it.

While everyone else was doing their jobs, two detectives stood arms crossed over their chests, wearing there long black over coats; they looked amused as they watched the scene play out before them.

"I found something!" man shouted, "oh bloody hell!" was what came next causing the to Detectives to start laughing.

A young man emerged from the bushes, he was wearing a leather vest, his gun was in a shoulder holster, he had on a tie, he looked messed up however from crawling around in the bushes.

One detective snickered, "find anything buddy?" he asked, the younger man nodded and revealed a small pistol that he held in his gloved hand, this sobered both cops up real fast, "need to bag and tag it mates" he said in his thick British accent.

A crime lab tech darted over to retrieve the gun and put it in a bag, "how in the hell did you find that gun?" the detective asked.

"Yeah Greyback there is trash everywhere" the other said motioning to where they currently stood.

Detective Greyback knelt down and pointed to the scratched up pavement, "like it went flying across the ground after the suv crashed into the pole" he said proudly.

"Well gentlemen as my first day in the states I must say I am doing pretty damn well" he said before walking away.

"He is going to be so annoying to work with" one detective said to the other, he agreed and they followed.

It was incredibly cold, but the sun had decided to break through the clouds for a few hours that day, Russell was bundled up in his coat, gloves and hat as he walked just a few steps ahead of his mother and Justin.

She was bundled up warm watching her son closely, Justin walked next to her, he wasn't bundled up that warm, but he didn't appear cold, he kept his eyes on both Alex and Russell.

They walked in silence, till Alex broke the ice, "so Justin, what do you do for a living?" she asked, she looked up at him smiling.

Justin glanced at her, he knew the question shouldn't have shocked him, it was coming eventually, he thought about it a moment, "I work selling printers to business" he said sounding embarrassed by his work.

Alex looked at him, "oh that's nice" she said, they were silent again, so he spoke up, "my ultimate dream is to play guitar barefoot on stage in some dive bar on a tropical island" he said, she looked at him surprised.

"Wow, that sounds… amazing…" she said impressed, she liked that dream, "so what's yours?" he asked, she looked at him shrugging her shoulders.

"Nothing special… I want to be an artist and sell my art, make a living off of it… silly I know" she said, he shook his head.

"No definitely not… I hear on some tropical islands they are in need of art galleries" he said, she looked at him slightly surprised, he winked and darted off after Russell, she stopped in her tracks watching him.

He picked Russell up, carrying the boy sideways under his arm as he giggled, "swings are that way" he said pointing to them, he walked off carrying Russell with him, she followed them quickly.

Alex looked around this part of the park, it was a nice one, a swing set, a slide, and large pond filled with ducks and geese, she noticed some people walking around the edge, mostly older folks.

Russell was on a swing already and Justin was pushing him gently, Alex walked over, watching the scene as Russell giggled and laughed, wanting to go higher, she was starting to get this feeling, and it was a very happy feeling.

Justin looked over at her, he nodded his head in the direction of a swing next to Russell, she shook her head fast, he kept motioning to it.

"I haven't been on a swing in like 10 years!" she shouted, he made sure Russell was swinging slowly, he marched over to Alex, and she took a step back out of habit, but stopped when he got really close.

"If you don't get on that swing I'll have to pick you up and put you on it" he said he looked determined, but playful, "I dare you" she said, he appeared surprised.

He sighed and was about to turn and leave, she was surprised he gave up so easily, but just as fast, he spun around, leaned over and she was over his shoulder like that.

She was laughing and telling him to put her down, she kicked her legs, but he marched back over to the swings, Russell was giggling at this, and then Justin put her down on her feet, she playfully hit his chest.

"wow you are persistent" he nodded and waited for her to sit, which she did, he walked behind the two of them and started pushing them both, slowly at first, Russell wanted to go higher, so he pushed him harder.

Alex was starting to have fun, as Justin pushed her faster, she closed her eyes and let the cold wind blow across her face, she felt at peace for the first time in a long time, and then as she slowed to a stop, Justin placed his hands on her waist, he r eyes were closed still.

He whispered in her ear, "Russell wants to feed the ducks" he said softly, she opened her eyes; he helped her up and the walked to the water.

Russell stood watching them, Alex walked up behind him and pulled him to her hugging him warmly, Justin watched the scene from a few feet away, and she leaned down and kissed her sons cheek.

Russell spun around, "mom! We forgot bread!" he said almost panicked, Alex realized he was right, she looked up to say something to Justin, only to find him darting off quickly, she was confused.

They stood there for a bit, she debated on whether or not they should leave, was he coming back?

And then after about 6 minutes, she saw Justin running back, a large bag of pop corn in hand, she felt this well of excitement as he ran toward them, he stopped right in front of them, "here you go" he said giving Russell the whole bag.

He hugged Justin tightly, he hugged him back, "thank you!" he said while walking over to the edge of the water, he took out handfuls of popcorn and tossed them to the ducks and geese who started to circle him eager to eat.

Justin stepped back and sat on a bench, Alex followed and they watched, Alex suddenly realized how close he was to her, their legs touched; his arm was on the back of the bench behind her.

She was watching Russell, she glanced over at him, he was looking at her, "this is nice… thank you" she whispered, Justin just nodded, "we should go to a movie later" he said, Alex looked at him "ok…um… we haven't been to a movie in years…" she said.

Justin nodded, "good, we'll go then… my treat" he said" she smiled, "you're an amazing mom Alex" he whispered softly, she looked at him but before she could say anything, Justin and stood up and was walking over to Russell, she watched him kneel down next to him and help feed the birds.

She suddenly realized what this feeling was, it was love, she was falling in love with this man, she sighed at this realization, her life just got a bit more chaotic now.

On the other side of the small lake, an elderly woman sat down next to her friend on a bench, "Abigail… where is your bag of popcorn for the birds?" he friend asked, "a young man bought it off of me for $100..." she said, the two sat in silence, and then started to talk about their usual conversation topics.

**The 37****th**** Precinct Police Dept.**

Mason sat at a desk looking at crime scene photos from earlier that day, he was in awe of it all, one of the detectives from earlier walked over, and his name was detective Johns, an older man then Mason, sat on the edge of the desk.

"What are you finding?" he asked, Mason looked up, "oh the crime scene photos… this guy who killed the three in the suv is some pro" he said almost impressed.

Det. Johns appeared startled, "your telling me this was one guy?" he asked, Mason nodded, "oh yes… and I think he's a pro" Mason said relaxed.

Det. Johns jumped up, he ran over to a pile of files, and grabbed them all, he then came back, dropping them all on Mason's desk.

"25 unexplained deaths, all killings, clean, no trace; all individuals are linked to some sort of organized crime or gang, but none directly, are first conclusion was the mob was getting antsy and wanted to kill off any competition" Det. Johns said he opened up one file.

"But then they started getting really random… and it went cold… you think you could figure it out, who it is, if it indeed one man?"?" he asked.

Mason nodded, "of course, we'll catch our selves a Hit man in no time mate" he said opening up the first file.

"Johns stood up and walked over to his partner who was on the computer, "you leave him with all those cold cases?" he asked amused, "yeah something to keep him out of our hair" Johns said.

"Good idea, think its stupid, the chief marries some British lady who's son is a detective over there… they had to put him in here?" he asked, "yeah I don't know, but all those cases should keep him occupied… hit man… this ain't the movies" Johns laughed, they both agreed.

It was dark when the movie let out, families, couples all were going in various directions, Alex walked with Russell holding her hand tight, Justin walked next to her, and they were laughing, reliving the movie.

"Mommy I want a chameleon like Pasqual!" he said she smiled, "I know baby" she said.

Justin noticed Russell yawn "you getting sleepy buddy?" he asked, Russell shook hi head as he yawned again.

Justin reached down and lifted him up, "let's get you home" he said, they continued to walk, Alex put her hand on his arm and they walked home together.

They got back to the apartment, Russell had fallen asleep on Justin's shoulder, she unlocked her door, and they walked in, she was hesitant at first, but when she saw that there were no lights on they walked in.

She pushed Russell's door open and Justin went in, he carefully put the boy in bed, he was still asleep, Justin turned back to Alex who stood in the hall, "thank you Justin, today was great" she said.

He smiled, "I had a good time too" he said as she him to the door, he turned to her, "you know Alex… if you ever need anything, just ask" he said, she smiled, and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, he smiled at that and turned to leave, she watched him.

He went to his door and unlocked it, she closed her door, he sighed when she did, he entered his apartment with a smile on his face.

Alex leaned against the door and smiled, she felt so giddy and happy, she hadn't felt this way in forever.

She walked into the living room and took off her coat, no more then a second later the door burst open, she jumped and looked to see who it was, Gabe stormed in, pissed off looking as usual, Alex rolled her eyes.

Gabe looked in the kitchen, "you didn't make dinner?" he asked while removing his jacket, it hit her that she did not; she quickly thought of something, "Harper invited us over for dinner, we ate there" she said.

Gabe growled and went to the fridge he opened it and grabbed a beer, he popped the top off "tomorrow night I want my god damn dinner on the table" he said sitting down.

Alex glared at him, "why don't you ask one of your whores to make you dinner" she said the words before she could make them stop.

Gabe jumped up, "what the fuck did you just say to me?" he shouted, she stepped back, but then she stepped forward, she got in his face.

"You heard me!, I know what your doing!" she shouted, he looked at her, she continued, "you walk around here thinking you have control over me… you don't!" she shouted.

He slapped her across the face; she stumbled, "shut up! You don't talk to me that way!" he snarled he grabbed her by her arm and dragged her to the bathroom.

Justin was in the ally, he was dragging to thick black bags over to that large dumpster, he lift them over his head with ease and tossed both in, he was wearing his leather jacket and leather gl9oves, it was dark out, he checked to make sure no one saw him, he felt satisfied and walked back to the building.

Gabe stood holding onto Alex's arm with a vise grip, he had the tub running, ice cold water, "you know I have been soft on you all these months" he said, he looked at her, "I'm teaching you lesson in manners!" he snarled.

She was now crying, trying to get free, but he was too strong, she wanted to scream, but her voice lost it self, he ripped her shirt off of her, "I'm your fucking owner got it!" he shouted in her face.

**A/N yes I left it there… the chapter was really long, so I had to, but don't fret, I plan on updating the next chapter very soon, as in its already written.**

**I also wanted to thank everyone for the reviews and favs, it makes me happy to know people are reading my story, and I really hope everyone likes this chapter, I have no idea if its getting better or worst, but feel free to tell me.**

**And yes I'm involving Mason, why? Because I like him, not with Alex, but his character on the show is cute to me.**

**Anyway hope I didn't bore anyone and this was good, so thanks a bunch for reading, leave a review if you wish to and I'll continue writing regardless, I enjoy it to much.**

**Also this story is really picking up; I have a direction I plan on going with it, more mob stuff, more fluff, more violence**


	7. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

Justin heaved two large black trash bags over his head and into the dumpster with ease, he made sure to cover them up with some derbies from the dumpster, he dusted off his leather gloved hands and looked up at the night sky, the day had been an amazing day, he couldn't believe how happy he was, he glanced regretfully at the dumpster before heading back to The Monroe building.

Alex just glared at Gabe as he had this vise grip on her forearm, he had dragged her into the bathroom and was turning on the faucet, the tub was filling fast and he turned to her, "I need to teach you some manners!" he snarled before ripping her shirt off of her.

He slapped her again, and shoved her over to the tub, "maybe a few hours in a freezing bath will teach you!" he shouted, and she broke down again.

"Please Gabe don't do this" she begged, she struggled again, even hit his chest, she tried, but he was much stronger than her, he looked at the tub, it was almost full, he reached to undo her jeans, she hit his hand away.

With all the noise, Russell had woken up and had darted into the bathroom, when he saw what he saw, he ran into the bathroom, "leave my mom alone!" he yelled, or rather screamed, he hit Gabe's legs, he simply swung his arm and hit the boy.

Alex screamed when that happened, she reached for her son, but Gabe pulled her back.

It took everything in Russell not to crumble and cry, he ran from there as fast as he possibly could, he ran out the front door and over to the door of the one person he knew could help them.

He started hitting and screaming at the door, he started crying when no one answered the door, "Justin please!" he screamed.

Justin was three stories down when he heard Russell scream, he ran up the stairs two at a time, he tripped on the last stair, falling but literally sliding over to Russell who spun around when he heard the thud.

"What is it?" Justin asked trying to stay calm but panicking, "Mom, he's hurting her!" Russell replied, Justin's calm vanished that second, "go inside my place… don't come out till I get you" Justin said, Russell nodded, Justin left his key and stood up.

Gabe had managed to pull her jeans off of her, he had picked her up, but she scratched at his face, he dropped her onto her feet, he raised his fist to punch her, she flinched preparing for the worst.

Suddenly a hand wrapped around his neck, it squeezed and he was literally thrown back into the wall, it all happened so fast, Alex hadn't realized what had just happened.

Gabe looked up stunned and was met with a fist to the face, he stumbled back, and was kicked in the chest, sending him into the wall in the hall, and he crashed in a heap on the floor.

Alex looked at who saved her, he looked at her for a moment before moving toward Gabe, he reached down and by his hair, made him stand up only so that he could punch him again, and he stumbled and fell into the living room.

Justin moved in on him and dropped to his knees, he proceeded to punch Gabe in the head and face, over and over, Gabe tried to fight back, but Justin was stronger.

He looked around briefly for something, and then he spotted it, he reached and ripped the phone cord from the wall and then proceeded to wrap it around Gabe's neck, as he pulled it tight and watched as Gabe's struggled lessoned.

Alex had stumbled from the bathroom and came across this, she almost screamed in shock and horror, she ran over, "Justin, please!" she begged, "he's not worth it!" she yelled.

Justin ignored her words, and then her hand touched his shoulder, and he realized, she didn't know who he really was, he dropped the cord, Gabe ripped it from his throat, and as Justin got off of him, he rolled onto his side trying to breathe again.

Justin was so pissed, he hated this person so much, he looked over Alex who was still frightened, hurt, although he was not expecting the next words to leave her mouth.

"Please leave" she said, he was surprised, "go… before the police show up" she said again, he did hear the distant sound of police sirens, "I'm not leaving you alone with him" he said, she nodded, "just go… I'll tell them some thug tried to rob us" she said.

Justin glanced at Gabe, he knew he wouldn't keep his mouth shut, so he walked up to him, Alex panicked, Justin delivered one final blow to Gabe, punching him hard, Gabe went out.

Alex looked horrified, "he isn't dead… I just knocked him out… he probably won't remember any of this…" he said.

He started to leave, he turned back to watch as Alex knelt down next to Gabe, she looked sad, this made him angrier, "I'll keep Russell" he said.

Alex said a soft 'thank you' as he left, he left the door ajar, and went over to his apartment, he walked in and found Russell sitting on his couch, "she's fine" he said when Russell looked over.

**The Following Morning,**

Justin was sitting staring out his window, he was watching as the dump truck took the dumpster away, he sighed, he was still angry, last night the police came in, she told them the story, and they bought it, Gabe had come too and had no choice but to believe it, his memory of what happened was blocked by a pounding headache.

He never went to the hospital, Russell had gone back over, he heard some shouts, but then all went quiet, Justin never went to bed last night, he had been going over things in his brain.

And then at 7am he got a phone call… he was ready, so he sat looking out his window wearing his suit and tie, this was a daytime job, he rarely did these sorts of jobs, but it was a necessity, or so the person on the phone had told him.

He stood and moved over to his other window, he looked down and watched as she left the building, wearing her uniform, she waved at Mrs. Sanderson, and she had Russell in tow, he watched till they were a few blocks away.

He watched till they were a good while away, and then he left himself.

He was really good at following people, on foot, in a car, he followed them down until he saw where she was taking Russell, he stood across the street from it, it was a day care center, kids were playing in the playground, it was a nice place, not to fancy but nice.

She hugged and kissed Russell and left him, he watched her leave before heading inside with a care giver.

Justin watched Alex walk, he knew where she was going next, so he went a different route, he wanted to get there first.

**Corner Pocket Diner,**

Alex walked into work, and was met with a very busy place, she removed her coat and started to move to behind the counter, when she brushed up against someone, she looked over, his grey green eyes seemed to somberly smile at her.

"Hey" she whispered, he nodded at her, he continued to sip his tea, "um listen… about yesterday…" she said, he shook his head, "we don't have to talk about it" he said not realizing what she meant.

She shook her head "no… I mean we can't hang out, I have to think of Russell and his safety, if Gabe were to find out…" she said softly.

Justin's jaw clinched, "he's threatened to hurt Russell?" he asked, she sighed, "Justin please… no more" she said, she turned to leave, he grabbed her arm.

Not hard, but very gently, "I can protect the both of you Alex" he said, she shook her head, "no one can protect us" she said and slipped from his grasp, he watched her leave, he glanced down at his tea.

When Alex stepped out front again, he was gone, but there was a $100 tip left under the edge of the mug, she wanted to cry, but she quickly snapped out of it, when another group of hungry customers walked in, she had her job to do.

After the breakfast rush, Harper was able to pull her aside to ask her some things.

"Harper, for the hundredth time, I'm fine…" she said, Alex wondered how Harper had found out about the events of last night.

As if reading her thoughts, Harper answered that question, "Mrs. Hernandez who lives under you guys is a friend of Zeke's mom, told us what happened, she said how some intruder busted in and beat up Gabe pretty bad" Harper said as she sipped her coffee."

Alex let out a sigh, "yeah it was scary, he's fine by the way" she said, Harper gave her a confused look, "Gabe, he's fine" she added.

Harper looked down, "I'm sorry Alex, but I don't like him… I honestly don't care if he's ok or not" she said, Alex looked at her slightly surprised, she'd known for a while now that Harper hated Gabe, she just never heard her say it out loud before.

Harper wanted to change the subject away from him, "so you were saying earlier how you started to put Russell in daycare?" she asked.

Alex nodded, "yes, I want him to go to first grade, this place has some tests to see where he fits, he's a smart boy… I hope it works out" Alex said.

"It will, come on we need to get ready for the lunch crowd" she said, Alex nodded and followed Harper to the back of the restaurant.

**11:45 am,**

A large mansion that sat nestled in between a green belt, it was surrounded by a large concrete and rod iron fence, outside the white Victorian era style home stood two armed men, and a Rolls Royce parked waiting.

Inside the mansion, nestled inside the library, was a man sitting, and reading the newspaper, he was older, was wearing a suit and tie, he had graying black hair, and a thick beard, he had a pipe in his mouth, he puffed on it as he turned to the next page, the housekeeper walked in, she had a silver tray with a teapot on it.

"Senour Neva, your tea" she said in her Spanish accent, "gracias Rosa" he said in his very much American accent, she put the tray down and left him to his tea.

One of the many security personnel on the property was walking a hall in the house, he had his iPhone out and was reading a text he walked past a slightly ajar door, and froze, he looked up, he thought he had heard something.

"Sspppp" was the noise as if someone was trying to get his attention, he walked back to the door, he started to open it, and quickly dropped to the ground, he was dragged head first into the dark room, stepping out slowly, Justin closed the door, and looked around, his gun with the silencer at the ready.

Two men were walking down another hall, they were talking about something random, they turned the corner, and two high piercing sounds occurred, the two dropped like that, Justin went around the corner calmly, he glanced out the front window, all the men outside still had no idea.

**The Library,**

Mr. Neva sat in silence, and suddenly he had an odd feeling, he lowered his paper, "Gary what are you doing?" he asked when he saw one of his men standing in the door way, and then Gary just fell to the floor, and Mr. Neva came face to face with his worst nightmare.

His pipe fell out of his mouth as he was approached, "if you're here to rob me… take whatever you want… but you won't make it out of here alive" he said firmly.

Justin ignored him as he looked around the library, his gaze fell back on the older man, he raised his gun, Mr. Neva's face fell, Justin was ready to pull the trigger, when he was hit upside the head by a hard object, he fell over in a heap.

Mr. Neva stood up quickly, "good job Rosa now go get my men!" he said, he moved to step away, but didn't make it that far, he was shot in the head, he dropped to the ground, Rosa let out a scream.

Justin jumped to his feet and grabbed her, "shut up" he warned, she obeyed, he looked at the floor at what she had hit him with, a cast iron skillet.

"please mister don't kill me" she begged, "I'm not going to kill you…" he muttered, he glanced out the window, well her screaming sure made the men outside aware of his presence now.

He pushed Rosa out the door beside him, as soon as he stepped out the door, he was shot at, he cursed under his breath, "so much for getting in and out quietly" he said as he pulled Rosa down a different hall.

He pushed her into a closet, "I suggest that if you don't want to be killed you stay in here" he said, he shut the door and turned around.

Almost as if on que, two men rounded a corner and saw him, they came at him fast, one swung to punch but Justin moved faster, he ducked, and then grabbed the second guy who decided to gang up on him, he head butted one, and then twisted the others arm in a way it didn't go, he then grabbed the other guys harnessed gun and finished them both off with ease.

He let them fall and went down the hall, he wasn't stupid, this also wasn't the movies, there had to be at least 30 men all over the place, he needed to get out of there and fast.

He fired his gun hitting another guy who appeared, he quickly made his way to a door, he kicked open the door and walked in, he smiled for the first time when he discovered what was behind the door.

Men were running around all over the place, trying to figure out what was going on, they were trying to get inside to see if there boss was ok, but for some odd reason none of the key pads worked so they could enter the house.

And then there was a low rumble, and some of the men on the lawn turned in time for the large garage doors to explode out, as a bright red Porsche blasted out and literally flew through the sky before hitting the dirt, it continued to speed till it smashed into the concrete wall surrounding the property.

They ran over, guns drawn to check it out, they got close, and discovered one of their own in the driver's seat, a gunshot to the chest.

Then from behind a black motor cycle sped past, they opened fire, but by the time they tried to aim at it, went thru the front gates with ease, it sped down the road, heading the opposite direction and rounding a corner just seconds before a fleet of police and swat vehicles came up the road and to the property.

**Later…**

Alex sat on the front steps of The Monroe building, she had come home early after getting off work early so she could pick Russell up, she was sitting out front sipping coffee, trying to relax, trying to unwind, when she had gotten home, Gabe was not there, he'd been doing that a lot lately, she didn't really want to know what he was doing.

Russell was so exhausted from the fun he'd had at daycare that he was currently taking a nap, at times like these, rare moments of calm in her life, thought of the choices she had made in her life, she had only one thing that she would never regret or if giving the choice wouldn't change, Russell.

Yes she'd had him young, she was 16 when she did, but she loved that boy more than any one and anything, he was her life, and she felt blessed that he was who he was.

She was thinking of these things, when the sound of a motorcycle rolling up drew her attention away from her thoughts, she looked and watched as the brand new black on chrome racing motorcycle and its driver pulled to a stop at the stairs.

The driver turned off the engine and dropped the stand, he pulled off the helmet, and Alex was surprised, she wasn't sure if it was because of who it was or, if the sight of him just made her heart rate triple.

He looked over at her smiling, and then he remembered what she had said to him earlier, his smile faded slightly, he walked up the stairs, he stopped for s moment near her, "my offer still stands…" he said and continued into the building.

She looked down, she believed he could protect the both of them, but there was a part of her that just had a hard time thinking it was possible.

**The Mansion…**

Det. Mason Grayback stood looking as the M.E. wheeled Mr. Neva away, he looked around the library, "this guy is damn good" he said, he overheard another detective asking a security gourd about how the killer could have gotten in, they had no clue.

**A/N ok I realized this chapter got long, I hope everyone likes it, I honestly have a direction and am trying to get there lol anyway, you know the drill do as you please…**

**And if anything confused anyone, please feel free to ask me what I'm doing.**

**As always, reviews are love and critiques as well, thanks bunches!**

**Oh and next chapter, more Jalex, less violence, and more in depth with the cops!**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven,**

About a week passed and Alex had avoided Justin, she wasn't really trying, it just wound up that way, she felt sad inside, she wanted get to know him better, but feared for her son, so she pushed all of that aside.

And then Saturday fell upon them and something surprising happened.

She was sitting at the kitchen table helping Russell color in a book, "you're a great colorer mom" he said sweetly, she ruffled his hair, "so are you sweetie" she said glancing at the clock, it read 7:25 pm.

The front door opened and closed a second later, Gabe barged in he went to the fridge and pulled out a beer, knocking the cap off on the edge of the table, "we're going out tonight" he said before leaving the kitchen.

Alex was surprised, she had no idea what he was talking about, she stood up to follow him, Russell gave her a look as if to say don't go, she gave him a reassuring smile and walked off.

She followed Gabe into their bedroom, "what do you mean we're going out?" she asked, he was putting on a different shirt, she was standing in the door way watching him.

He looked over, "I mean you and I are going out… get dressed now, we leave in 20 minutes" he said grabbing his beer to drink some more.

"Wait this is is last minute, I need to find someone to watch Russell" she said.

"What about that old nosy lady" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed, she shook her head, "Mrs. Sanderson has bingo on Saturdays" Alex said.

"well you better find someone, and you better get ready fast" he said before pushing past her to leave, "I'll be back in 15 minutes" he said before slamming the front door.

She didn't want to go out, but would rather that then face him, so she got ready, all the while thinking of someone to watch Russell for the night.

She could try Harper but she and Zeke were in Jersey visiting her parents, so she was stuck… she also didn't want to have to travel that far to leave him at Uncle Jerry's.

15 minutes later…

Alex was dressed, wearing a cute black skirt and a purple blouse, her hair was down and in curls, she had minimal makeup on, she was currently kneeling in front of Russell helping him put his overnight back pack on his back.

"Why do you have to go out?" he asked, she kissed his face, "shush now… it will be ok honey" she whispered, he nodded.

She took his hand and they left their apartment and went over to their neighbors, she hesitated a second, "what if he doesn't want to… I thought he hated us now" Russell said, she shook her head, "he doesn't hate us…" before she could finish the door opened.

Her eyes went wide when she saw him, he stood there looking slightly surprised to see them, she was shocked because he wasn't wearing a shirt and had his toothbrush hanging from his mouth.

She tried not to stair, but it was hard, Russell realized none of the grownups were going to talk, so he did, "Mr. Justin can you watch me tonight?" he asked.

Justin finally looked from Alex to the boy, "yeah of course" he said without hesitation, he looked at Alex again, he noted her clothes.

"You look pretty Alex" he said, she blushed, "thank you Justin you look…" she stopped herself before she could finish that sentence.

Justin noticed this and found it humorous; she blushed when she swore he purposely flexed his muscles' when he caught her staring at them.

She had to change the subject fast, "thank you for watching Russell on such short notice" she said "actually there was no notice… sorry about that", he nodded and motioned for the both of them to follow him, they entered his place.

She looked around it, it was very neat and smelled clean, he had stepped out of view for a second, he reappeared, toothbrush gone and he was pulling a t-shirt over himself.

She was slightly disappointed, he walked up to her, "where are you going?" he asked, "out with Gabe" she said watching as his jaw clinched.

"You really don't mind, I'm sort of just throwing this in your lap" she said, he smiled at Russell, "no of course not" he reassured in his calm manner.

"Ok thank you…" she whispered, she was standing really close to him, she wanted to kiss him on the cheek, but decided not to, she walked over to Russell and kissed his face, "be good now" she said, he nodded.

She smiled and walked to the door, Justin followed her, he opened the door, "his bedtime is 8:30… he likes to read up until then" she said, Justin nodded, she smiled and walked out, Justin closed the door.

Alex walked over to her apartment door, she was about to open it when Gabe ran up the stairs, "you ready?" he asked, she nodded, thankful he hadn't seen her leave Justin's place, Gabe grabbed her arm and they walked down the stairs.

Justin had been watching through a slightly ajar door, he clinched his jaw again, and then he felt someone tugging on his pant leg.

He looked down with a furrowed brow, "hey are we going to do some fun stuff?" he asked, Justin nodded and closed the door.

He watched as Russell bounced on his couch, he smirked and then his cell phone rang, Russell quieted down as Justin answered it.

"Tonight… where… when… ok…" he paused and looked at Russell who was staring back at him, "yeah…I can do it tonight" was all he said, Justin hung up and sighed.

"Hey buddy… do you want to help me with something?" he asked, this made Russell nod excited, "yes!" he said, Justin was happy.

Although the thought of bringing him along for a job was odd, he had to; he hoped it would work out.

**Near Central Park…**

Justin and Russell stood in front of a large brownstone it was in a rich neighborhood, surrounded by other brownstones.

It was getting dark out and the street in this area wasn't very populated, covered in white snow, the place looked nice.

Justin was wearing his black on black suit and his leather gloves, he had on an over coat, he looked around the street and made his way up the stairs, "so this is a friend's house?" Russell asked, Justin nodded.

He glanced around and made sure Russell couldn't see as he quickly picked the lock, and pushed the door open, he peeked inside and motioned for Russell to follow him in.

**Inside…**

Russell was in awe as he looked around the lavishly decorated house, "wow… your friend must be rich" Russell said in shock, Justin nodded.

He walked up to the boy and easily picked him up, he placed him on the white sued couch, "I need to look for what my friend left me… sit here and don't move or touch anything" he said firmly yet in a gentle voice, "understand?" he asked he had knelt down.

Russell nodded, "let me hear it, scouts honor?" he asked, "scouts honor" Russell said, Justin smiled he was ready to stand when Russell wrapped his arms around Justin's neck and kissed his cheek, Justin was startled, but smiled.

He stood and quickly moved up the stairs, Russell watched then went back to sitting patiently, he adjusted his glasses and looked around the nice place.

Suddenly he heard heavy breathing, he looked over and came face to face with a giant black Germen shepherd, and Russell's eyes grew wide with fear.

**Upstairs…**

Justin walked without a sound along the hall; he heard a shower going in one room, and the faint sound of someone singing as well.

Justin drew his gun from its shoulder holster and walked into the bedroom, he looked around the spotless expensively furnished room, he made his way to the massive bathroom.

The door was ajar slightly, he pushed it open slowly, the steam from the shower filled the room, he could see he shower, saw someone behind the glass door, he moved across the tile floor and carefully opened the shower door.

The older man was currently washing his hair and belting out the latest Lady Gaga song, Justin fired the gun, and the singing stopped, the water ran red as it flowed down the drain.

"I have always hated that song" Justin mumbled, he closed the shower door and walked back from where he came, leaving the room the way he left it.

Justin made his way down stairs holstering the gun, and as he rounded a corner and came across the couch, he froze at what he saw.

Russell was sitting on the couch, his arms wrapped tightly around the neck of a giant black germen shepherd, the dogs tail was wagging as Russell giggled and snuggled him close.

Justin walked over, he looked at Russell, "he came to me I promise" he said, Justin carefully reached to pet the dog, when it didn't try to attack him; he relaxed and pet the dog.

"I wish we could have a dog… my mom wants one…" he said Justin looked at him, and then glanced up the stairs, "you know… I was going to surprise you… this was why we came here" he said.

Russell's eyes went wide, "he's for me?" he asked, Justin nodded, "yeah… as long as your mom says its ok" Justin said, Russell nodded, "she will!" he said.

**Meanwhile…**

Alex should have known that going out with Gabe would turn out like this, she was sitting in an old scuzzy bar, there were creepy men looking at her, she was over powered by a mixture of smells, cigarette smoke, alcohol and some other things she did not want to talk about.

She wondered where Gabe was, when they got to this place, he had made her sit where she was currently, and he had left to go take care of some business, the only thing that eased her mind was that Russell was safe with Justin.

Gabe was punched in the gut and hit the floor in a heap as Pauly stood over him smirking, "you said you'd have our money Gabe" he said kicking him in the stomach.

Tommy smirked as Gabe tried to stand up, "I'll have it by the end of the week…" he said, Pauly shook his head, "you said that last week… the boss wants his ten grand" he said.

Gabe nodded "I know, just hear me out, I've got a deal coming up, one of my buyers wants to pay a lot of money for what I have" Gabe said.

Tommy looked at him, "three days… or you're going to pay big time" he said, Gabe nodded, "yes ok that's fine… it will work…" Gabe said, he stood up and quickly made a move to leave.

Tommy and pauly both watched him leave the back room, "the boss should have never given any money to a user" pauly said, tommy agreed.

Gabe walked quickly from the back room, pushing past people; he walked up to Alex and grabbed her arm pulling her with him.

She didn't protest, she was upset though she both wanted to know what was going on, and didn't want to know, he pulled her along for a few blocks, but then he let go, moving at a fast pace, she walked behind, freezing.

**The Monroe Building…**

They walked up the stairs and Alex unlocked the door, she stepped in, and was surprised to see Russell awake, it was around 10:45, she was also surprised to see who he was up with.

He was currently playing tug of war with a giant black dog; she looked around, "mom!" Russell said jumping up, he ran to her, hugging her, "you like my new friend… his name is Bear" Russell said as Bear approached, she pet his head gently.

"Um wow… he's a big dog" she said, but she instantly fell in love with the dog, it was wagged its tail happy she was petting his head.

Gabe pushed her to the side, "no! no fucking dogs in this house!" Gabe shouted, he reached to grab the dogs collar, but the large dog snapped at Gabe, he jumped back a few feet, "he leaves now" he warned, he looked around, grabbed a broom stick that was leaning against the wall.

He made a move for the dog again, Alex had pulled Russell back, "stop it Gabe!" she yelled, but before Gabe could get close to the snarling animal.

An obstacle suddenly appeared before him, Justin had stepped into the hall, his arms crossed over his chest, he wasn't scared by Gabe at all.

"Move you son of a bitch" he warned, Justin just looked at him almost amused, he stepped toward Gabe who stepped back, "fuck this!" Gabe shouted, he turned and left, slamming the door behind him.

Bear wagged his tail once the intruder was gone, Justin pet its head, though he was still watching the door, after a moment, he turned back to the other two in the room.

Russell ran over to Bear and hugged his neck, "see mom he's an amazing dog" Russell said, Alex had to agree, she looked at Justin who was leaning against the sofa watching her, she suddenly felt a blush creep over her.

"Hey Russell honey, its way past your bed time" she said, Russell sighed, he didn't want to sleep, "can Bear sleep in my room?" he asked excited.

Alex thought a moment, "yes of course… but on the floor" she said, Russell was happy, he hugged his mom and she kissed his face, and then he ran over to Justin to hug him, "I love you both!" he said while running to his room, bear followed.

Alex stood thinking a moment, she looked over at Justin who was still leaning on the back of the couch casually, "um thank you" she said softly, he cocked his head to the side, "what was that?" he asked as if he hadn't heard her.

He motioned for her to come closer, which was odd since they were only 5 feet from each other.

But she did step toward him, he looked at her, "I said thank you" she said again, he leaned forward, she was still about a foot from him, "still can't hear what your trying to say to me… you need to be closer" he whispered.

She suddenly felt like the room was 35 degrees warmer, she stepped closer, "um thank you" she said again, he looked her over, his icy grey eyes seemed to be eating her up, "your welcome" he said, she could feel his breath on her neck.

"Um I'm going to change into something a little less smelling of beer and cigarettes" she said suddenly very self-conscious of what she smelled like or looked like.

"I'll be waiting here…" he said his voice lower and husky; she backed away and went to her bedroom.

She had changed from her clothes and into some short shorts and a tank top, she looked at herself in the mirror, she sighed, "What am I doing?"

She wondered, she was in a relationship, sort of, and there was Justin, being all perfect and hunky in the next room, waiting for her, she sighed out loud, she was nervous as well, she really wasn't that experienced in this field either, she'd been with Gabe since she was 16 years old.

She stood up and made her way to the door, she opened it, stepping into the hall she walked back to Russell's room, she peeked in, he was asleep… Bear on his bed sleeping as well.

She shook her head smiling, she closed the door and smiled, he looked so peaceful now, happy, and he looked safe.

And then she felt a hand on her waist, she spun around startled, she was pushed against the wall gently, her breath caught in her throat when she saw how close Justin was to her, his body inches from pressing against hers.

He put one hand on the wall by her head and leaned into her his lips close to hers, the next words that left his mouth surprised her.

"Has Gabe ever made love to you?" he asked his voice low, his eyes were watching her lips as he spoke, and then he looked up to meet her eyes.

She was caught off gourd, "yeah I guess so…" she said confused, he shook his head slightly, "not just sex… made love to you… for hours" he said.

She didn't think she could feel as hot as she did at this time in winter, she shook her head, "no" was all she said.

He nodded understanding, he breathed out, his cool breath hitting her face, she swallowed, "um… Russell is in the other room…" she said, trying to come up with some excuse, it's not like she didn't want to, she just was scared.

He leaned closer to her ear, "I can't promise we'll be quiet… but I can try" he whispered, she swore he saw her shiver.

"Um… what about Ga…" she wasn't able to finish for he leaned and touched his lips to hers, she suddenly felt dizzy, the kiss was extremely soft and quick, but it served its purpose, he pulled back slightly.

He looked at her face, her cheeks were flushed, her eyes were closed, she opened them slowly, and she appeared disappointed he'd stopped.

"Tell me again why we can't?" he said his hand still holding her waist, his thumb moving in circles on her tummy.

"What about Russell… I need to keep him safe" she whispered, he smiled tenderly, "Alex how many times do I have to tell you that I can and will protect him?" he asked.

She only realized now that he was slowly pushing her towards her bed room, he was extremely gentle, it made her crazy that combined with how good he smelled at the moment, so clean, but also manly.

When they stepped into her bed room, it was dark, he closed the door, and she shivered when he came in close again.

She was trying to change the subject from the current one, "where did you get the dog from?" she asked softly, he was slightly caught off guard by it.

"An old friend passed away, he'd just gotten the dog, left it with me… Russell liked him so I gave him the dog" Justin whispered. It was half true anyway.

"Oh well that's sweet of you" she said, his breathing seemed to be quickening, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in close, "I'm a sweet guy" he said.

She took a deep breath and as much as she did not want to, she pushed him away gently, "what if we go out to dinner first… get to know each other better" she whispered, even though she couldn't see his face, she knew he looked disappointed.

He squeezed her waist and let go, "ok… of course… I don't want to push you" he whispered, "how about tomorrow night?" he asked.

"That sounds great… I get off of work at 9:30 so it will be a late dinner" she said.

"I'll wait" he said shrugging, she blushed, he went and opened her bedroom door, stepping out, she followed him.

He turned back to her and leaned in quick, placing a kiss on her lips, she was surprised, but let him, he pulled back slowly, "I like kissing you Alex" he whispered, she looked at him slightly entranced, he turned and left her apartment.

A part of her wanted to call him back, tell him to get in her bed, but she listened to her rational side, she locked her door and let out a breath, this was going to be hard.

**A/N and here is my update!**

**Hope it didn't suck… I have bee writing some other fics, one is Transference style multi chapter (see Smallville) another is a deeper darker M rated fic…**

**I'm also trying to update my first fic Panic Switch…**

**I'm also working on some theme one shots, some silly, some musical oriented… these most recent episodes of wizards have gotten me going…**

**But we will see, I'll obviously continue working on this one, I hope it's good, the next few chapters will start to tie some themes together, Mason and some of the other mobsters will make an appearance again… ok well that is all, peace out.**

**Thanks again for all of the awesome reviews/story favs and such, very happy, very awesome. Y'all are amazing.**


	9. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight…**

Alex found herself literally dancing around the diner the next day, she was so happy, she was trying to act normal, but she couldn't hold it in.

Harper and Jerry took notice, they had never seen her like this, and each has known her for a while.

The diner was its usual busy at lunch, and like every day it died down to the occasional customer coming and getting coffee or a small bite to eat.

This is the time Harper and Alex took to talk, after whipping down all the tables, there wasn't much else to do except talk and wait for the dinner rush.

Alex was wiping down a table when Harper walked over, "you look happier than normal… what happened?" Harper asked while leaning on the table, waiting for something exciting to be revealed.

Alex looked at her, "nothing happened… Russell got a dog last night" she said while moving onto the next table, Harper followed, "oh… really I thought Gabe hated…" Alex quickly cut her off.

"Justin got it for him" she said quietly, Harper appeared surprised, "oh… he bought your son a dog?" she asked, Alex nodded, "yes… and we're going out to dinner tonight" she said quickly.

Harper leaned in, "wait… you're going out to dinner with this Justin?" she asked, Alex nodded, "yes… you think you could watch Russell tonight?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Of course… for how long?" she asked, Alex looked sheepishly at her, "all night?" she said, Harper looked shocked this time, "whoa… planning on it going that direction hu?" Harper said giggling as Alex blushed, "I don't blame you… look at him… he's one cute guy…" Harper said.

Alex blushed but agreed, she sighed, "I just… I have never been out on a date… a real date…" she said softly, Harper smiled, "so are you and Gabe done?" she asked, she had this hopeful look on her face.

"I… I'm trying to figure it all out…its complicated" she said.

"I'm scared of him…" Alex said Harper looked surprised, only because this was the first time she could ever recall Alex saying that in regards to Gabe.

"I'm sorry Alex…" Harper said, and then Alex continued, "Justin though said he'd protect Russell and me… he promised" she said.

Harper smiled slightly, "I think he can" Alex whispered.

There was a pause, they were silent and then Harper spoke, "well since you're going out tonight, we should make you look amazing" Harper said, Alex rolled her eyes, she was never one for primping so much… at least not any more.

**Meanwhile…**

Justin had gotten used to his life, his job; he hadn't been out on a date with anyone since he was 14 years old, before his life made this drastic change.

He often wondered what his life would be like if he wasn't what he was today, but then those thoughts were dashed when another job came in.

And then he met her… his life changed, he was in love, he was going out with her and for the first time in his life, he was nervous.

He was thinking of what he should wear tonight, he was excited about what could happen his mind was all over the place thinking about her, their date, their future.

And the man he was strangling dropped to the ground, he stepped over him, he was very good at multi-tasking after all.

He pulled his gun from its holster under his arm, it had a silencer on it, this was a quit job, the guard at the entrance was easy to sneak up on, and he shouldn't have been listening to death mettle on the job.

He walked carefully up the old staircase, the walls were covered in graffiti, the place smelled like most men's restrooms in the area, but he blocked that out as he carefully climbed the stairs.

It was 10:30 in the morning, but he was sure no one was up yet, not where he was anyway.

He finally made it up to the top floor, there was garbage along the hall, and some doors to some of the other apartments were kicked in from previous police raids.

He made it to a door, he stood there, he knocked on it lightly, he waited patiently.

A few minutes later, it opened, the guy who opened the door was skinny, not wearing a shirt, "what the fuck do you want?" he asked, eyes still half asleep, he didn't get a spoken answer, only leather gloved fist to the face.

He fell back into the apartment, and Justin stormed in, kicking the door shut, he grabbed the stoner by the arm and dragged him into the apartment, throwing him up and onto the couch.

"Shit!" he screamed, "you broke my nose!" he shouted.

Justin ignored him and turned his attention to the bedroom; he made his way through the messy living room and kicked in the bedroom door.

He discovered another man, not as skinny as the first, but equally not dressed, he was stuffing money into a bag at a rapid pace he looked up and saw Justin coming toward him, he quickly pulled his gun, but Justin was faster, he fired and shot the junkies hand, he fell to the ground in shock and pain.

Justin walked over and grabbed him and dragged him from the room, he stopped in the door way and looked back, he motioned with his gun for the young lady hiding under the covers to come with, she reluctantly did as told.

30 minutes later….

Tommy and Pauly stood in the living room, Justin sat on a window sill off to the side glancing out the window, Tommy was counting some of the money they had found, Pauly was glaring at the two men.

"Listen man we don't have the money!" one of the men shouted, "shut up!" Pauly ordered and the junky shut up fast.

Tommy finished counting, "ok your two grand short" he said, "I was trying to tell you!" he shouted, he stood up and Pauly shot him, he collapsed in a heap on the floor.

Justin jumped to his feet when this happened, he didn't know why he was shocked, Tommy looked at the other guy, "it's been three weeks… you know that punishment…" he said.

The other guy started shaking his head, he started to beg, but Pauly shot him as well.

The girl started crying, Pauly pulled the gun on her, she froze, before he was able to shoot however Justin was up on him, "what the hell do you think you're doing?" Justin asked getting in his face.

Pauly glared, "I'm getting rid of any witnesses'" he said, Justin shook his head, "no… we don't kill women or children" he said firmly, Pauly huffed.

He lowered his gun, Justin backed off, and he turned back to the window "we need some sort of control…" he was cut off mid-sentence with the sound of a gunshot; he looked over in time to see the girl fall over.

He looked at Pauly who was putting his gun back in its holster, "I play by my own rules kid" pauly stated, Justin charged at him, he swung and pauly hit the floor with a thud, his nose bleeding.

Justin drew his gun and aimed it at Pauly, but he froze when another gun was aimed at his head, "Justin… it's just some bitch… she means nothing… chill…" he said.

Justin was reluctant, Pauly lay there frozen, staring up, wondering if he was going to die, Justin stormed off quickly, slamming the door behind him.

"Kid is losing it…" Tommy said as Pauly stood up, "the son of a bitch broke my fucking nose!" he yelled, Tommy looked back annoyed "shut up… we got to tell Benny about this… he'd like to know that the kid is falling apart" he stated, Pauly grumbled.

Justin was on the street furious, he was so mad at himself, he walked past large trash bin, he punched it hard, he let out a growl.

He leaned against the brick building and sighed, and then he checked his watch, he still had time.

**The Monroe Building,**

Alex was putting a pair of earrings in that Harper had loaned her, she had taken Russell with her and it left Alex alone for once, she stood looking in the small bathroom mirror, she had butterflies in her stomach, she couldn't believe she was going on a date… it had been forever since she'd did that.

A real date… she was also nervous what he wound up not liking her, or what if she felt guilty about basically cheating on Gabe… but he never cared when he did it to her.

She had slipped into black knee length cocktail dress that belonged to Jerry's wife when she was in college.

Alex wondered if she looked to sexy, her hair was straight and tousled about, she decided against the dress, when a knock came against the door.

She jumped slightly surprised, but then she relaxed and walked to the door, she opened it and her eyes scanned the sight before her.

There he stood wearing a pair of black dress pants, a dark blue dress shirt tucked into the pants and a black tie, he had on a gray thick wool coat and a newsboy style hat on his head, he looked so handsome she blushed however when she saw he was looking at her.

His icy gray eyes scanned her up and down, he had this serious stern look on his face, studying her, he finally looked up at her eyes, she averted his gaze, he stepped closer and leaned in.

His face was close to hers, "i love it when people make eye contact…" he whispered, she looked up at him, her brown eyes meeting his, she'd never seen eyes so pretty before, he gave her this gentle smile.

He then stepped back and peered into the apartment, "where's Rusty?" he asked, she was about to respond when she stopped and gave him this look, he glanced over, noticed it.

"Did I say something wrong?" he asked, she shook her head, "his Great Grandpa used to call him that…" she whispered, he saw the emotion in her eyes.

"Oh… I'm sorry…" he said wondering if he'd said the wrong thing to her, "no its ok… I just haven't heard that name in so long… you can call him that" she whispered.

He smiled at her, she quickly looked away and got back to answering his question "he's at Harpers… my friend's house" she said, he nodded, "so it's just you and I then?" he asked, she nodded blushing.

And then his cell phone rang, he huffed annoyed, "its ok I still need to get ready… you can come in" she said while stepping back inside.

He pulled his cell, answered it, "not now" he said firmly, he paused to listen, "I really can't… I don't feel like it tonight… I don't care if I broke his nose he deserves it…" he said, his tone was annoyed and angry; he never spoke like that to anyone.

He hung up soon after and cursed under his breath; he walked into the apartment and closed the door.

He was leaning on the couch, arms crossed over his chest; he was starring off into space.

Alex walked out she noticed this, "everything alright?" she asked, he nodded, "just work… its getting me down today" he said, she stepped closer.

"If you're not up for tonight we can always reschedule… I won't mind" she said, although her tone of voice said otherwise.

He looked her up and down, "no I want to go out… unless you'd rather stay in… I'm sure we could find something entertaining to do" he said with a wink.

She blushed bright red, "ok… out it is then…" she said, he cocked an eyebrow at her, "not that doing something with you inside doesn't sound interesting…" she quickly added, he smiled slightly.

He watched as she went to the closet and pulled out her gray wool winter coat, he stood up and walked over, helping her into it, she smiled at him, it's when she noticed his hand.

"Oh my… what happened to your hand?" she asked while taking hold of the bruised swollen hand, he grimaced slightly at the touch, he'd forgotten he'd busted it on both Pauly's face and the dumpster.

"work…" he said easily, she looked up at him then back at his hand, "wow never knew selling copiers had such a risk" she said.

"you have no idea" he mumbled, she then let go of his hand and grabbed hold of coat, he was startled as he was quickly dragged to the kitchen by her.'

"Sit" she ordered, he did as told sitting at the dining room table, she opened the freezer and simultaneously opened a cabinet and pulled a bright red box from it.

She turned back to him with first aid kit and something in her other hand, she put them both on the table, she tossed off her coat quickly, he glanced down at the items on the table, he raised an eye brow at one of them.

She must have noticed, "I have a son… SpongeBob shaped boo boo packs help" she said, he looked up at her for a second slightly amused.

She opened the case and stepped closer to him, taking his hand in hers she looked at closely, she pulled out some antiseptic wipes ripping the package with her teeth, "this will sting" she whispered, his knuckles were bloody he clinched his teeth, he pulled his hand away slightly, she didn't let go, just got pulled closer.

"baby" she said, he looked up at her not very amused, but she ignored him as she continued to clean it, she hadn't realized that he'd pulled her in more so she stood between his legs.

She finally finished and took out some soft gauze; she looked into his grey-green eyes that were just staring back at her face the whole time.

"This didn't happen at work…" she said "you his something on purpose" she said, he decided to be honest.

"I punched a dumpster" he said, she looked at him again, "damn it Justin it must be broken… arms like yours, must have a lot of force behind them" she said, but suddenly realized what she'd said.

"You notice my arms?" he asked, she shook her head, he nodded, "maybe we shouldn't go out" he whispered softly, she looked at him again.

"Um… I think you'll be ok… it's probably not broken…" she said while placing the ice pack on his hand, he breathed in again through his teeth, she looked at him in the eyes, he looked back.

"You know it's your fault" he whispered, she looked at him confused, "how is… what's my fault?" she asked.

"For the first time in my life I have experienced what love feels like, hate, passion… lust… I blame you" he said.

She didn't know how to handle this information, "I'm sorry…" she said it but she didn't really understand what he meant.

She went to step back; he held onto her hand, pulled her in closer, she placed her hands on his chest, "please don't be sorry Alex… I'm happy you made me feel these things" he said.

Her hands went to his strong shoulders, "oh…" she said, she looked down at him, his other hand had snaked around her waist, his fingers drawing circles in the fabric that covered her lower back.

She flushed red, he chuckled "tonight will be fun, "he whispered before pulling his hands away completely, he stood up and smiled warmly at her.

He grabbed her coat and opened it up to let her slip in, she stepped forward and let him put it on her.

"Thank you" she said, he rubbed her arms up and down and walked to the door to wait for her, she gathered her things, and they left the apartment.

**Meanwhile…**

Det. Greyback stood over a body, he looked very upset the ME looked the naked girl over, her body covered partially by a sheet, "five months" the ME said, Mason gritted his teeth and stepped away from the scene.

He stepped into the hall of the apartment where the other detectives stood chatting; they looked over, "your hitman?" Det. Brown asked, Mason shook his head, "the guy at the front door of this place was him… not what happened in there… too messy… plus they killed a girl" he stated.

Det. Brown rolled his eyes about to retort, Mason cut him to the case, "take the bullets to the lab… they won't match the ones from the previous killings" Mason stated.

The two Detectives wanted to argue, but something told them he'd be right, they let it alone.

Mason glanced back into the apartment, he shook his head, "I want to catch this guy… but I want to catch the goons who did this more" he muttered.

And then something caught his eye…

**Romeo's Italian Restaurant,**

Here she was, in Little Italy, in a one of its most expensive places, it was tiny and dark inside, but very nice, reservations were out for several months, she knew because countless people would talk of this place all the time at her work.

When they walked in the host a portly older man with no hair and suit greeted Justin with a kiss on both cheeks, speaking Italian and then practically giving every complement under the sun to her, she blushed as he kept going, Justin only smiled.

One thing the old man said that stuck with her was when he said in a low voice, but she could still hear, 'first time 12 years of you coming here you have brought a girl… I was getting worried' he'd chuckled and Justin laughed slightly.

They were seated in a cozy booth for two, the place had dull lighting and was packed and small, but the colors were romantic and the decor made her feel warm and cozy.

She looked around the place, she saw other couples being cozy and cute, and she looked over at Justin who was glancing at the menu, "we should get the Chicken Eggplant Parmesan"he said he looked at her, she smiled nodded, "that sounds good.

"but we can order what you want of course" he said, she looked at the menu for a second, her gaze drifting to her left hand as it was currently enclosed in his hand, she looked over at him, his eyes were on the menu, she smiled at this and went back to the menu.

His thumb was drawing circles on the back of her smaller hand, even though it was currently wrapped in gauze and slightly swollen, the thought and gesture was foreign to her.

"That sounds good… I'd like a salad though… wait… maybe I shouldn't" she said suddenly glancing at the prices.

He looked at her, "why?" he asked, "rather has some more protein… me too" he said with a chuckle, she felt embarrassed, "no because I can't afford any of this" she whispered.

The look on his face quickly went to dead serious, she leaned back slightly, "who said you were paying?" he asked, she shrugged, "I assumed…" he cut her off.

"We're on a date… the girl should never pay… ever…" he said, she realized his anger was stemming from him thinking of Gabe and that situation.

"are you sure?" she asked still finding this surreal, he leaned into her his face close to hers, "I will take care of you and Russell… you will never have to pay for anything, or worry about money again…" he said firmly.

She nodded, he winked at her and kissed her cheek before going back to the menu, her heart was racing, what had she done to deserve this guy? She just watched him till her attention went to the waiter who'd just appeared from nowhere, holding a bottle of red wine, it looked old, expensive.

Justin nodded and he poured them two glasses full, they were more like tumblers than traditional win e glasses, she took a sip.

It was good, been a while since she'd had any wine, or any good wine, she never drank, but tonight was fun and it was with dinner.

He sipped his and spoke in Italian to the waiter which surprised her, he spoke Italian?

He left and Justin leaned over to her, his shoulder brushing against her bare one, she looked at him, noted his close proximity and smiled when he smiled back at her.

"I really like Russell… he's a smart good little kid" he said softly, his tone the softest she's ever heard it, a thought occurred to her, she looked at his glass of wine, it was empty, they were filled to twice the normal amount you'd get.

"Um… your um… already?" she asked slightly amused, slightly annoyed however because she was far too used to Gabe and him being drunk.

Justin shrugged, "I don't drink normally…" he said leaning away, "I try not to…it interferes with my work" he said. But stopped when he realized he was going to close to saying something he should not.

"Well that's good… bet your fun when your tipsy" she teased, he looked at her for a second, "I'm not fun now?" he asked, "you could loosen up a bit…" she said, liking that she could tease him and he seemingly didn't get mad.

He had to laugh at that, "you're always very buttoned up and serious" she said scooting over and undoing his tie unbuttoning one button on his shirt, he looked at her with those eyes, she scooted back a little.

"I'll loosen up for you Alex" he whispered, she looked at him, before she could respond or think, the waiter brought their food a giant platter of chicken parm on a bed of long angel hair pasta.

Her salad was placed before her, she took out her fork, and started to eat, he moved closer, "I kind of want some salad he said, she shook her head and they shared.

**Meanwhile…**

To say that Benny was mad was an understatement, he paced back and forth in his lavish office, Tommy and Pauly stood there watching him, they looked worried, he stopped and looked at Pauly, whose face was swollen, nose bandaged up, "you say he just lost it?" Benny asked.

The two nodded, "this sucks… I know what I want to do, but my father is out of town… I can't make these decisions without his consent…" he muttered, "but Benny… your dad… he wouldn't agree even if he was hear" Tommy said.

And then his phone rang, he looked at it, answered it, "Benny…" he said, he listened for a moment, and a small smile crept over his features, "thank you" he said, he ended the call and looked at the two men.

"It seems my old man met his demise under a prostitute in Vegas" he said, tommy and Pauly were shocked, Benny continued pacing, a smile on his face.

He stopped pacing and turned to the two men, "from this point on… Justin Russo is a dead man… I give you two permission to double cross him…" Benny said firmly.

Tommy and Pauly exchanged glances, "um that's easier said than done sir" Tommy said, the thought although excited him to kill the punk, he knew better.

"Well then bring him to me… I own that son of a bitch now! I do what I want with him" he said firmly, Pauly and Tommy both exchanged glances but nodded.

"I'm ending my father's wimpy rule! I'm bringing the old era of the crime family back! We are coming back strong, I'm taking this city back, and all will bow down to me!" he said firmly.

Benny liked the way that sounded, he turned to the large window that over looked the city of New York, "this is all mine" he muttered.

**Meanwhile…**

Det. Greyback sat at the bar in typical looking Irish pub, it was filled with cops, and suddenly someone turned up the news, and all eyes fell on it, "and in other news, the alleged Crime Boss, Vinnie "The Bear" Capone has died of a heart attack, the last of that long lost era of Crime family's…" the mutters of people in the pub were talking over what else the news woman was saying.

Mason glanced at his beer, "well this can't be good" he said.

**And…**

Justin stood in the corner of the restaurant just staring at the text he'd just received from his snitch, it simply read "keep your head down boy… with Big Boss gone, Benny will be gunning for you" Justin shook his head then looked at Alex sitting talking to the owner who had wondered over to talk to the pretty girl some more.

Justin sat back at the booth and looked at her sweetly, the owner walked away, "you ok?" she asked, he nodded, "never better Alex" he said, she blushed at the look he gave her and sipped some more of her wine.

**A/N: I wanted to get things going, I hope this rather long chapter was good, I have lot more chapters to come to, I have a lot planned out for this story, I just lost any interest in writing fics for a moment, but now I'm back.**

**I also wanted to thank everyone who has Reviewed/favorited this story even as I was not updating, so thank you, so long as everyone is happy I'm happy.**

**So yeah once again if you want to review, please do, it has nothing to do with me updating or not.**

**Also please critique if you want, I'm always up for improvement.**

**Once again thank you all so much and I'll get better at updating more often**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine:**

Justin's focus had to be split between Alex and the news he'd just received, he had to keep acting like everything was ok, when inside he was battling with his emotions, for most of the night he was just staring at Alex pretending to be listening to what she said.

And as they left the restaurant together, he realized he was doing a terrible job at hiding his battle.

"what happened?" she asked suddenly as they walked down the street, he was thrown off by the question, he looked at her for a moment stunned, "what?" he asked, "I realized your mind was someplace else when I started to tell you the story of how I attacked by a pigeon… and you didn't even smirk" she said.

He furrowed his brow confused, "you were attacked by a pigeon?" he asked, she shook her head, she stopped walking and turned to him, "what's going on?" she asked, he looked around, he breathed in deeply, he argued inside with himself for a couple of seconds, and then he spoke.

"I just got a text that… that this man whom I considered the closest thing to a father… has passed" he said, the words felt weird coming from his lips, he was telling her the truth for the first time since meeting her.

She covered her mouth with her hand, "oh my god… Justin I'm so sorry" she said her eyes started to water, he shrugged slightly, "I mean nothing I could do about it…" he whispered, she stepped up and hugged him closely, "I'm so sorry" she said.

He hugged her back, "thank you…" he whispered she kissed his cheek, "ok we should end this night… you should get some rest… this is a lot to deal with" she said.

"no Alex its fine really…" he said, "no… don't try and be strong on my account…" she said, he was about to speak when the loud sound of fire trucks could be heard, they watched as they sped by, one after the other, maybe 5 ladder trucks, some ambulances, other emergency vehicles.

Justin looked down the road to where they were headed, Alex got this bad feeling deep inside, and then Justin's cell phone rang, he checked it, he didn't recognize the number, Alex saw it, she grabbed the phone from his hand, he almost protested.

"Harper what's going on?" Alex asked, the phone conversation was brief, she hung up a look of despair on her face, suddenly Justin put all the pieces together himself, "we should get over there" he said knocking her from her trance.

And with that the two literally ran in the direction of the fore trucks, the same direction of Harper's place.

They finally rounded the corner and discovered the scene all the emergency vehicles and personnel were everywhere, a large crowd had gathered, the building they all surrounded had smoke coming from it, Alex's heart stopped, Justin was in shock by the sight.

They had to push past many onlookers, Justin helping with his strength letting her run ahead, people complained but he just ignored them.

When they reached where two cops were she was stopped by one of them, "we can't let you in there" he said firmly, Justin came up behind her, "No! My son is in there!" she screamed, Justin walked up to them, "her friend just called her and told her something happened to her son…" he said in a bitter but calm tone.

The cop softened and stepped to the side, Justin let Alex run ahead.

She was lost for a second, she didn't know who to ask, there seemed to be people everywhere.

And then she stopped, someone called her "Mom!" she spun around at that voice and ran to it.

Russell was in the back of an ambulance, a blanket wrapped around him, Alex ran over and snatched him up quickly, she gave him a bone crushing hug and then set him back down to look him over.

"Are you ok?" she asked in a panic as she checked him for bruises broken bones, "I'm fine mom" he said sweetly, she kissed his face.

"Justin!" he said suddenly and ran from her, she looked over and watched as he ran up to Justin who knelt down to engulf him in a hug, he stood lifting Russell with him, holding him close.

She smiled at this; she felt relief wash over her body, "Alex!" Harper's voice called out, Alex stood up and saw her friend, she ran over and hugged her, "oh my god what happened?" she asked, Harper looked over at Justin and Russell for a second.

"Gabe came over, he wanted to take Russell…" she said, Alex covered her own mouth with her hand horrified, "but we wouldn't let him, Zeke had to use his gun" Harper said.

Alex's eyes went wide, "no he didn't shoot him, but that got Gabe to leave… but then he came back and threatened to burn the building down" Harper said.

Alex finally saw Zeke talking to the cops, Zeke was in his NYPD uniform, "it was fortunate he was done with his shift and got home when he did…" Harper said visibly upset by this whole thing.

Harper finally finished with what happened, "Gabe brought a canister of lighter fluid, he dumped it on the front entrance door he lit it, one of our neighbors tried to stop him but Gabe beat him up…" Harper shook her head, "by the time the fire trucks showed up the fire had spread through the front entrance… stupid carpeting went up like a piece of paper" she said.

"Oh my god… Harper I'm so sorry…" Alex said crying now, Harper hugged her, "we're all safe… I would never let anything happen to Russell…" she said.

"I know… but… I won't leave him here anymore… I don't need you guys getting hurt because of me" Alex said, Harper was about to respond, "nonsense!" Zeke said causing the two young women to look up, "we don't mind taking care of him… we'll protect him" Zeke said, giving a goofy smile, Alex hugged him close.

"thank you Zeke" she whispered before kissing him on the cheek, "this must be Justin" Zeke said, all attention fell on Justin who stood holding Russell, Justin waived awkwardly at the many sets of eyes on him.

"dude I want to shake your hand" Zeke said walking up to him, Justin was confused, he noted his NYPD uniform, "you rescued Alex from that piece of…" he paused because Russell was looking right at him, "just thank you…" he said.

He hugged Justin in a bear hug, Justin was thrown off by this hug, he half hugged back, he had to pull out of Zeke's grasp.

"You a beat cop?" Justin asked, Zeke nodded, "yeah… they have me directing traffic… watching some jewelry stores sometimes… they say I need to harden up" he said with a shrug.

Justin relaxed a bit upon hearing this, Russell hugged him closer, wrapping his arms around Justin's neck, and Justin rubbed the boys back.

Alex walked over to Justin with Harper in tow, "Harper this is Justin" she said, he shook her hand, she smiled at him, "nice to meet you formally" she said, Justin smiled.

He took hold of Alex's hand and pulled her to the side, Russell's face was buried in Justin's neck, "Alex did Gabe do this?" he asked his tone was a serious whisper, Alex nodded slowly, she reached and rubbed Russell's back.

"Alex just give me the go ahead… I'll make sure he never hurts you or your loved ones ever again" he said, she looked at him, "Justin no I don't want you to do anything that will get you in trouble…" she said.

Once again Justin had to realize she had no idea who he was, he nodded however, "ok…" he said.

He quickly realized he'd have to deal with this problem himself and as Alex went back to talking to Harper and Zeke, Justin's phone vibrated, he looked at it, 'I need you for a job… come by tomorrow at 9… maybe we can make amends' the text read.

Justin stared at the message, until Russell kissed him on the cheek, "thank you" he said, Justin looked at the boy, "i… don't deserve that but thank you" he said, Russell didn't understand, but smiled at him anyway.

That night Justin watched as Alex read Russell a bed time story, he fell asleep quickly, he also watched as Alex was on the verge of crying before she remembered she wasn't alone, and held it in.

She left his room and Justin engulfed her in a hug, she hugged him back, "you're an amazing mom Alex" he whispered, she smiled, "thank you" she simply said.

He pulled back and looked at her, "I'll um leave you be…" he said about to make his way to her door, she grabbed his arm, "why? I need you tonight" she whispered, he cocked an eyebrow at her at that, "I need you too… but your son is in the other room…" he said with a wink.

She blushed, "you can stay the night…" she said, he stepped closer to her, "um I won't be quiet" he said while arching his eyebrow, she lightly hit his chest, "you can stay the night but we'll have to wait on that" she said, he let out an understanding sigh.

"Ok… I have to leave early tomorrow morning… work" he said, she nodded and pulled him into her room.

**The Next Morning,**

Alex woke up at 8:30 in the morning, she realized instantly that she was alone, she rolled onto her back and looked at the empty spot in the bed, she sighed, they had fallen asleep last night, he was still fully dressed, she slept soundly though, he was a protective force around her, she loved it.

She wondered where he'd gone, she got a feeling deep in her gut, not one like she thought he was off doing something that would hurt her, but one where she felt like something was wrong, very wrong, she was about to act on that feeling, but Russell suddenly bounded into the room, he jumped on the bed and hugged her, "I love you mom" he said, "I love you too sweetie" she said, "let's get some food" she said, he nodded and they both left her room to head into the kitchen.

Justin stood at the center of the old pier, he looked calm, cool, like nothing was bothering him, his black over coat blew in the chilly wind, the morning sky was gray, it was slightly dark.

His gaze followed the headlights of an approaching SUV, he stood his ground, it stopped maybe 10 feet from him, the occupants quickly got out, Pauly and Tommy, Justin smirked when he saw the bruised and bandaged face of Pauly, who saw him smirk.

"You stupid son of a bitch!" Pauly shouted, he was ready to charge, but Tommy stepped in his way, "cool it Tommy" he warned, Pauly glanced one last time at Justin before turning away in a huff.

At this point Ben climbed out of the SUV and Justin's smirk faded; Ben took a few steps toward Justin and stopped.

They stood in silence for maybe a minute, Justin had this stony look on his face, Ben was smiling, "what no hug for your brother?" he asked.

Justin gritted his teeth, "I'm not your brother" he stated firmly, Ben chuckled and shrugged, "whatever… hey since Daddy is dead…" he paused to gage Justin's reaction, when he thought he saw Justin's flinch, he continued.

"I'm the new boss of this family" he finished, Justin's eyes narrowed at this, "and?" he asked, "I own you!" Ben shouted as he still kept his distance from Justin.

Justin looked around and stepped forward slightly, he immediately noticed Ben step back from him; Justin continued with his actions, "If you're the boss why not just kill me… I know you want to" Justin said.

Ben chuckled again, "I would love nothing more than to just put a gun up to your head… no actually I'd like to prolong your suffering… make it last…" he said, Justin only shrugged, "so what's stopping you?" he asked.

"I need you" Ben said, that got a smirk from Pauly, who was smacked upside the head by Tommy, "you're the best hitman my dad has ever seen, you're clean, methodical…" he said, Justin knew where this was going, and he didn't like it.

"I'm going to use you… I want to start fresh, get rid of my dad's garbage…" he said, Justin waited.

"So starting tonight, you're going on some new missions, you're getting rid of any and all of the people who owe my family, they're useless… I have no need to worry about them" he stated.

Justin shook his head, "I don't kill women, children, old people… I don't care what they owe, what they have done, I'm not doing your dirty work" he said.

"I'm warning you" Ben said, Justin shrugged, "kill me, hell shoot me right now, I could give a shit… you think I'm afraid to die?" Justin said firmly.

"I know you aren't… but I also know that something about you has changed… i know there is a girl…" he said, Justin's jaw clinched, "and I know she has a son… if you want to see these people alive and unharmed… you'll do as I say" Ben growled.

Justin shook his head, "you're too afraid to go anywhere near anyone close to me… you know I'll hit back harder" he said, Ben shrugged, "it will be so easy to just put a bullet through that little boys head… what's his name?" he asked, Justin kept his stony look on his face, "Russell right?" he said.

"And his mom… she's so young… so pretty… I'd probably have a little fun with her before killing her…" he said, he winked at Justin, who had been boiling inside the whole time.

"tell me Justin so I know beforehand…" he said in a low voice, "does she taste as sweet as she looks?" he asked, that was all it took, Justin was beyond pissed now, "you son of a bitch… you touch them!" he made a move at Ben, who quickly ducked behind Tommy.

Justin stood there, "so you see… you have to do as I tell you…" Ben said, he stepped out from behind Tommy, "this will be fun" he said winking again "I'll contact you tonight" he said right he climbed back into the SUV followed by Pauly and Tommy.

The SUV pulled away and left Justin standing there, he felt hatred, anger, mostly toward himself; he'd dragged Alex and Russell into this, now there was no way out.

Mason was walking down the street cursing under his breath, he was so mad right now, only moments ago the Police Chief had handed the case over to the Organized Crime Department after it had become very clear that these killings were in fact Mob related.

He was a homicide detective, and this case was bigger than him, or at least that's what they had told him, but Mason knew that now in the hands of these guys, it would take probably years to solve these crimes as they tried to go after people for lesser crimes.

He was left with a stack of cold cases to work on, in which he promptly left on his desk to go for a walk.

He rounded a corner a little too fast, he ran into another guy, "sorry mate" he said in his British accent, grey eyes met his, "its fine" the stranger said walking on, Mason glanced back for a second before proceeding on.

He walked a few more blocks till he came across a diner, he looked up at the sign, The Corner Pocket Diner, he shrugged and wondered in, he could use some tea.

He sat at the counter, it was somewhat busy, he rubbed his cold hands together, "what can get you?" the waistrtess, who was preacuupied with grabbing a fresh pot of coffee and some clean mugs, asked.

"Tea please, if you have English breakfast that would be great" he said, his British accent caused her to look up, he smiled at her, he leaned a in a little trying to focus on her name tag, "Alex" he said.

She smiled slightly at him, "sure… tea" she said, he nodded and looked around the diner; She proceeded on with her other tables.

The bell of the door dinged and Mason glanced over, it was that guy he'd run into, he walked in and took a seat a few stools down, he looked around the busy diner and Mason noticed he was watching the waitress named Alex, Mason moved over a the couple of stools till he was next to the man.

He tapped him on the shoulder, he looked over puzzled, "hey mate wanted to apologize for running into you earlier" he said extending his hand, "no problem…" the young man said in reply.

"names Mason… yours?" he asked, "Justin" he said, Mason shook his hand, and then Alex walked over, she quickly pecked Justin on the cheek, Mason was surprised, "hi" Justin said.

"You two know each other?" Alex asked when she saw the two were seated next to each other, "just met him…" Justin said, "Ran into him outside" Mason said.

"Is that how you meet everyone?" she asked amused, Justin was confused, "just have people run into you?" she asked laughing slightly.

Justin bnlushed, she rubbed his arm and proceeded on with her work.

The door chimed again, and this time Justin looked over, "every body freeze!" a man shouted, he had a knit cap on his head, he wore leather gloves, he had a gun in hand aiming it randomly at everyone.

"This is a robbery!" he shouted, his attention was on a few customers who had ducked under their table, he saw movement at the corner of his eye, he spun quickly and aimed the gun in that new direction.

Justin stood the gun literally two inches from his face, his face was locked on the robbers though, Justin was standing in front of Alex, she hid behind him terrified.

"Get down!" the robber warned, Justin slowly shook his head, the robber cursed, "I said get down!" he ordered again.

"NYPD!" Mason's voice startled everyone, the robber looked over and their Mason stood his gun out and at the ready, "I will shoot you if I need to!" Mason said firmly.

The robber stood still, gun still aimed at Justin, "put the gun down Mate… it doesn't have to end this way" Mason said.

The robber seemed to be thinking it through, "all I want is the fucking money… and no one gets hurt!" he shouted, he'd finally lost it, he aimed the gun at Mason who fired once, the robber was hit, but not before he got off a shot himself.

The robber hit the floor, Justin quickly moved to kick the gun from his hand, customers were screaming, Alex ran over to Mason who had hit the floor, "oh my god!" she said when she saw the gun shot in his arm, he lay there shocked and in pain.

Justin had checked the pulse of the robber, he glared at the man, he stood and walked over to Mason, "he's dead" he muttered, Alex covered her mouth with her hand in shock, Mason groaned, "bloody hell".

An hour later, the place was swarming with police, questioning everyone, Alex was answering questions that Zeke was asking her, still shaken by all this, "sorry… this has been a rough week for you" Zeke said, she nodded, "yup…"

At this point Jerry pushed his way through the police and into his diner, he looked around confused and dropped the box of groceries on the counter.

"Alex!" he said, everyone looked over at him, Alex smiled slightly and walked up to him, "it's a long story Jerry" she said while pushing him back into the kitchen.

Justin stood off to the side, he didn't like this, he had to give them information, he used to be so good at staying hidden.

Mason watched Justin from the back of the ambulance, as his arm was wrapped, they were going to take him to the ER for stitches, the bullet was a through and through.

He wondered about this man, he looked over at the gurney with a body bag on it being rolled into the back of the ME's van, when he looked back at where Justin stood, he was gone.

He was surprised, now he was really suspicious.

Alex was sitting on the couch in her apartment, Russell was on the floor coloring, Harper was in the kitchen cooking, she'd come over to keep an eye on her and keep her company, Alex needed it, especially since she had no idea where Justin was, not that she was really paranoid, she just wanted to know that he was ok.

She pet Bear's head gently as she watched Wheel of Fortune, trying to tune out all her thoughts and worries of the day.

Justin stood in the night, the cold wind blowing across his body, he didn't shiver however, he was thinking, he was able to tune out enough background noise so he could process what was happening, one thing he knew, he'd dragged to innocent people into his life who have no idea what they're in for, he hated himself for that.

**A/N Yes! I'm back! After a long battle with writers block, I'm back, I hope this chapter was good, I'm also going to do a little back story on the characters starting the next chapter, so be ready, once again, thank you for reading and I really hope this story is still good to y'all. Alright thanks again, keep reading. Keep being awesome.**


	11. Chapter Ten

**I Have gotten a few reviews (thanks for those btw) about wanting a back story on the main characters and I agree.**

He had his arms wrapped around his knees, hugging them to his chest as he stared at the floor as if there was something fascinating to look at.

It was only a white tile floor, his look was blank yet sad, he was listening to two voices speak in whispers that were just high enough for him to hear.

"I can't believe they killed them in front of him" a man said, he was wearing a cheap sports coat, his NYPD badge hanging from the front breast pocket, his hands stuffed in his pants pocket, pulling his coat back enough to see his holstered weapon.

"I'm shocked they let him live, normally they kill the whole family" the female said, she was dressed plain, she was older, had a plastic id tag hanging around her neck, the name couldn't be seen, but it was followed by MD.

He continued to rock slowly, his 9 year old brain taking in the events of what happened, blocking them from his mind completely.

The last time he could ever remember being picked on and bullied was at this building, he stood looking up at the tall blank structure, it had windows, but was made of concrete, worn, graffiti sprayed where people could reach, and empty over grown lot next door.

The sound of children crying, people yelling could be heard in the night, he took in a deep breath and approached the building.

Inside there were at least 7 men, varying in age, but non older than 30 years, they were dressed as if they were members of a gang, consisting of mostly white men, they were dressed like they see in rap music videos, were covered in tattoos and at the moment were busying themselves with playing video games, getting high on various substances and drinking.

And then the door burst open and all attention fell on the man at the door, he was much younger than the other 7, maybe 17 years old, he was dressed a bit better than them, his hair was longer fell in his eyes, he wore black dress pants, his shirt cleaner, he looked like he'd just got off working at a store.

He looked around a look of fear on his face, "Brad!" he said franticly, he ran up to one guy who was taking a swig of whiskey as he played a video game, he glared at the young man, "what?" he asked annoyed, "I just… D-Walk was killed today" he said.

Attention was on the young man quickly, the man with the whiskey stood up quickly, "what? How the hell?" Brad yelled, "I heard he tried to rob a diner… there was a cop… he was shot" he said, "shit!" the man yelled.

"He wounded the cop though" he added, "that's fucked up" another one of the thugs said shaking his head.

"I'll be in the other room…" Brad said before marching off, he slammed the bedroom door, Max sat on the couch, silence fell over the men.

Carefully climbing the stairs of this building, he took them two at a time, his stride was steady and fast, like a cat.

He made it to the floor he desired and quickly pulled his gun from its holster under his arm, he walked down the hall swiftly, it was long and bland, lined with plain doors, he wasn't worried about anyone hiding along it.

He made it to the door, he touched it with his gloved hand, he closed his eyes for a second, took a deep breath and knocked loud and hard on the door.

He cocked his gun and waited, he glanced each way down the hall, and then he looked back at the door.

It opened up quickly, the young man on the other side was shocked he quickly tried to close the door, but Justin kicked it open.

That's when all hell broke loose.

One of the men pulled out a gun and fired, Justin shot him quickly, he aimed his gun at another gang member who was reaching for his gun, he shot him.

All the rest had guns and were going for them, but in there drugged out, drunken state, their motor skills were lacking, Justin had no choice but to kill them once they went for any form of weapon.

He saw the bedroom door open and a rifle stick out, he dove to the floor in time as it was fired, destroying the TV on the other side, Justin aimed and fired twice at the wood door, the rifle dropped and he could see a man collapse on the other side.

Justin rose to his feet, "shit" he said, then from the corner of his eyes, he caught the last glimpse of a white shirt ducking out the window, he ran to it and saw a young man climbing down the fire escape at a great speed.

Justin grumbled then crawled out of the window to pursue.

11 years old.

He stood anger building as the other boys teased him and taunted him, calling him names, making fun of his glasses; he just stood there holding it all in, his face turning red, his fists clinched.

"Stop it!" a woman shouted causing the other boys to run away, he looked over at her, she looked at him with sympathetic eyes, "Justin… you never fight back… why do you let them tease you?" she asked while kneeling next to him.

"My dad always told me that you don't fight back… you don't stoop to their level" he said softly, she nodded, "he was right" she said.

"come on inside Justin, I'll give you some ice cream" she said, she stood was ready to walk, "is it true what they say?" he asked, she looks back at him confused, "is what true?" she asked, "the other kids, they tell me my dad was in the mob… that's why they killed my parents" he said.

She stood for a moment, "your father and mother were great people… who loved you very much… that's all that matters" she said, she took his hand and they walked back to the foster care center.

"Thank you Mrs. DeAngilo" Justin said sweetly, she squeezed his hand gently.

When he was 12 and the police came to the foster care center to talk to the centers supervisor, and when he saw her cry, he knew without anyone telling him why Mrs. DeAngilo never came to work anymore.

He ran away soon after that.

Justin was running down the dark streets his gun was holstered again, his stride was fast and steady, he was determined and would do anything to not allow anyone to get away, he'd spent his whole life not making any mistakes.

But the person he was pursuing was fast as well, he stride was more frantic but he kept it up, until…

He made a quick right down an ally and screeched to a halt, "shit" he said his breathing was labored and intense, he'd run into a brick wall, he made a move to turn and run but was knocked over.

Justin jumped on top and slapped him across the face, "don't run from me!" he shouted while pulling his gun and aiming it at his victims face, that's when the struggling stopped, and Justin saw who he was about to kill.

He stood up and stepped back, "you're just a fucking kid" he muttered as the kid laid there scared still, Justin couldn't believe what he was doing, he put his gun away and walked away.

The kid was shocked he sat up and watched as the man who he too realized was probably only a few years older walked off.

He started to cry.

Justin walked slowly up the steps to his apartment, his head hanging low, he stopped at the top of the stairs, he looked at his door, then over at hers, he checked his watch, it was well past 12:45 midnight.

He walked up to her door and knocked lightly, realizing Russell was probably asleep by now, he shoved his hands into his pants pockets and waited.

The door opened a few moments later, he looked up from his shoes, she stood there leaning against the partially opened door, her oversized t-shirt hung loose on her tiny frame, her hair was a little messy, like she'd been sleeping.

He looked at her, she saw pain in his eyes, she had no idea why or where it came from, but she wanted to comfort him.

She reached out and grabbed lightly onto his arm, pulling him into her apartment.

At 14 years of age, the world is a scary place when you have no home, no family, he barley trusted some of the kids who'd he'd befriended who would let him crash at their parents houses, he was always looking back, making sure who ever it was he running from, was not following him.

He was not living as a saint either, shoplifting from random small stores or fruit stands that'd he'd never go back to a second time just to be safe, he knew what he was doing was wrong, but he had no choice, he also never got caught.

While all his other friends were getting arrested or worst, he still managed to avoid it, maybe it was because he was smarter than just your average street thug, or maybe it was because he didn't stoop to mugging people or breaking into their homes to get what he needed.

He never wanted to hurt anyone on purpose, or indirectly, he just wanted to survive.

And he kept it up till that one day, that one day he both learned to hate and respect all at once.

He should have known he was getting to cocky when he tried to grab a bag of apples that an older man in a suit set down just for a moment as he walked into a cigar shop, it was just too tempting, no one was around, the man was old.

They were just apples, he darted over and picked them up, turning to dart away he slammed into a heavy body that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

He froze for a second, he looked up at the man he was giving him this bitter look, he turned to run the other way, but another man grabbed his arms, he started to struggle, kick and scream to get free.

But the second man was too strong.

His face was grabbed by a strong hand, the fingers and thumb pressing into both his cheeks forcing him to look up at the owner of the hands.

"Feisty young man" the older man said, he'd never been so scared in his whole life.

**7:45am The Next Morning…**

Justin literally sat up with a start, he looked around breathing heavy, and then he started to calm once he realized where he was, he sighed softly.

He fell back onto the bed, the covers were still around his waist, his bare chest heaved up and down trying to calm down he glanced over and realized for the first time he was alone in the bed, and then last night came back to him, replacing his panicked feelings with ones of excitement.

He smiled slightly when he remembered, he then wondered where she was.

He pulled on his dress pants and pulled his t-shirt over his head, he walked from the bedroom and down the hall toward the kitchen where he heard noises, he stood in the door way to the kitchen, he didn't like what he saw.

Russell was the first to notice him, jumping from his spot at the table and darting over to Justin, "Justin!" he shouted as he was lifted into the air, Justin hugged the boy close.

Alex looked over and smiled and so did Mason…

"Oh there you are mate… I wanted to check on you… you sort of disappeared yesterday" Mason said a cup of tea in hand, his other arm in a sling, Justin nodded.

"I'm fine… I don't really like a lot of chaos… I figured enough people saw what happened" Justin said still holding Russell, he was talking to Mason, but the whole time he noted his gun on his hip, his badge on his belt, he was wearing a tie and dress shirt.

"Of course… but um we sort of need your statement…" he said his tone still light, still British.

"Oh… do you want me to come with you?" Justin asked, even though he was calm and casual acting, inside he was trying to get this cops game, figure out what he wanted.

"No… just want a statement of yesterday's events… your name… place of residence" he said while placing his tea down, he reached into the pocket of his jacket that hung on the back of the chair, he pulled a pad and paper from it.

Justin nodded, he set Russell down and reached for the pen and pad, Mason noticed he was left handed, "you're a lefty?" he asked, Justin nodded not looking up as he quickly jotted down his account of the events from yesterday.

He finished writing quickly and dropped the pen onto the pad of paper, he stepped back from the table, "ok… you have my statement… anything else?" he asked, Mason shook his head, "no… we're good" he said setting the coffee mug on the table, he grabbed his blazer and pad of paper, he turned to Alex, "thanks for the tea Alex" he said giving a slight wink, he walked past Justin who still stood in the door way.

He watched Mason leave, the door closed, he was jolted from his thoughts when he heard Alex talking, he looked back into the kitchen, she was placing the mug into the sink, "Russell I want you to go to your room and pick out an outfit for school today" she said sweetly, he smiled eager to do this.

He ran up to Justin, "I want to dress like you" he said as he kept going, Alex laughed as Justin gave the little boy a confused look.

Justin watched Russell run to his room and close the door, he turned back to Alex and was quickly shoved against the fridge, and he was caught off guard and nearly fell over.

Alex's hands were on his chest pushing him against the fridge, she pressed her body to his and leaned up to kiss him, he kissed back after he realized he wasn't being attacked, well he was, but she wasn't trying to kill him.

"good morning" he murmured against her lips as he grabbed hold of her waist, she kissed him once more before stepping back from him and blushing as she leaned against the table, "um I wanted to thank you" she said softly, he looked at her with a cocked eyebrow, his grey/green eyes sparkled mischievously at her.

"thank me for what exactly?" he asked while moving closer, "last night?" he asked while leaning into her, she giggled, "well yes… but for everything… you always seem to be there to save me when something horrible is about to happen to me…" she said, he looked at her, he had to fight the urge to look guilty, ashamed, disgusted with himself.

"You're like my superman… thank you for that" she said, she kissed him on his lips gently, "I'm no superman Alex…" he said, "sure you're not" she said not buying it.

She kissed him again, "as much as I'd love nothing more than to stay here all day with you, I need to get ready for work and Russell for Kindergarten" she said her hand lingering on his chest.

She stepped away, "you have to work after yesterday?" he asked, she nodded, "Jerry will not let a man being shot in his place stop him from making money" she said slightly amused, "plus so much crap has happened to me in the last few months I can handle pretty much anything" she said, he watched her finish up in the kitchen.

"I'll take Russell to school" he said, she looked at him, "oh that's sweet but I don't want you to go out of your way" she said, "no… I'm free today… I'd love to take the little guy to school, it would be a fun walk… we'll take Bear" he said.

Hearing his own name the massive beast looked up from drinking his water, Alex walked over to him and pet his head, "ok… that sounds great actually" she said, the dog wagged his tail at her, "this dog is an impressive animal… he must have cost a fortune" she said.

"Yeah my friend was rich…" Justin said, at this moment Russell ran back into the kitchen, Alex looked at him surprised, he was wearing his little tie, dress shirt and sweater vest, "ok I'm ready for school"  
he said proudly.

Alex knelt down before him and adjusted his clip on tie, buttoned a couple extra buttons he missed, "you look very handsome sweetie" she said kissed him on his forehead, "thanks mommy… I'm dressing like Justin" he said.

She giggled and looked up at him, he had this look of fondness toward the boy, and she smiled at that.

**AN: I had to cut this chapter short, hope it was a good one! I've been suffering from severe writers block, so I'm hoping this worked out! Thank you to all who read this!**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

Justin stood outside of the apartment building, wearing a leather jacket, black slacks, and a dark grey button down shirt. His eyes were scanning the neighborhood at this hour it was still slightly dark but he saw people heading to work, taking their kids to school.

He looked back when he heard a door close, Russell was carefully walking down the stairs, he was wearing a sweater vest, his tie a white dress shirt and his corduroy pants, and he had on his winter coat he looked up at Justin with a wide smile.

"I'll have to get you some more ties later" Justin said chuckling, "let's roll" he said while taking Russell's back pack they started down the street in silence. And then Russell spoke, "I like you Justin" he said, Justin looked over at the boy, "I've grown fond of you as well" he said, Russell smiled.

"Did you go to school when you were younger?" Russell asked, Justin nodded, "yeah…" he said, "did your dad walk you to school?" he asked, "I didn't really have a dad" he admitted, Russell looked up at him, "I know how you feel" he said, Justin looked at the child.

"yeah… it's not the best feeling" he said, "but now I have you" Russell said while grabbing hold of Justin's hand, Justin looked at the boy, he suddenly felt ill, as if this was not what he should be doing, as if this choice to enter this families life was the wrong one, he suddenly hated himself.

He dragged this sweet innocent child into his world; he held in those emotions though and squeezed the boy's hand, "thank you… I like having you around… you've been good for me" he said, this wasn't a lie, Russell smiled, "my mom really likes you…" he said, Justin nodded.

Before Russell could say more they were at the school, Justin knelt down and fixed Russell's coat, "have a good day Rusty" he said, Russell smiled as Justin handed him his backpack, and he hugged Justin around the neck before darting off quickly.

Justin watched as he joined the other kids and then the bell rang and all the kids ran inside, followed by some teachers.

Suddenly Justin smelled cigarette smoke, and his heart sank, he recognized the smell of the flavored cigarettes, he only knew of one person who smoked cigarettes that were cherry flavored, he turned around slowly and saw them.

"He's a cute kid" Pauly said, Tommy nodded as he dropped the cigarette on the ground and stumped it out with his heel, Justin glared at them.

"What do you guys want?" he asked, he wondered how he hadn't noticed he was being followed, "calm down Justin you didn't lead us here, we've been tailing the kid and his mom to school for a while now" Tommy reassured.

"we need to talk, Benny has another job for you, some more people he'd like you to get rid of" he said while pulling an envelope from his coat, he went to hand it to Justin, "don't follow them anymore… or I'll make you regret it" Justin said firmly before snatching the envelope away, he walked off quickly.

He knew those two wouldn't do anything to Alex or Russell, not unless Benny told them to, and right now Benny had no need to do this, as long as Justin kept doing as he was told.

He ripped it open as he walked down the street, he had glanced back to make sure those two goons had left, he saw their Escalade drive off, he looked at the photo in the envelope, "shit…" he said letting out a huff as he crumpled the paper up, he slammed his back against the brick building behind him, he looked up the street his eyes were conflicted.

Mason sat his desk scanning through files on his computer, he was reading through news articles, a young police woman in uniform walked up to him holding a file, "here's the background info on Justin Russo" she said while handing him the file.

He looked over at her from his screen, "oh thanks Officer Jenny" he took it and opened it up, he squinted his eyes, "is this a joke?" he asked, she shook her head a smart smirk on her face, "no, the only thing on his record is that while he was 9 in foster care he punched another boy… it was just put on his record, nothing criminal" she said.

He read that, "Why was he in foster care?" Mason asked glancing up at her, "his mom and dad were killed… murdered in their home when he was 4 years old" she said, Mason looked at her with a somber face, "did they ever catch the ones responsible?" he asked, she shook her head, "the investigation went cold after they realized his dad was linked to the Borzone family… he owed them money" she said.

Mason sighed, "well I guess he's off my list" he said while tossing the file onto his desk, "sorry" she said before walking away, "thanks" he said he swiveled his chair back and went back to scrolling through news articles.

Jerry stood counting out the till just after the morning rush, the door chimed and he looked up, "hey son" he said, "hey dad" the young man said, he sat at the counter, Jerry looked at the young man, "Max what happened to your face?" he asked reaching and touching the boy's face, turning his head slightly to look at his cheek bone.

"I fell" he said moving his face away quickly, "Max… I told you so many times to stop hanging out with those boys, they only lead to trouble" Jerry said disappointed, Max looked at him, "I won't… you don't have to worry about that anymore dad…" he said pausing so he wouldn't break down and cry.

"I've got homework…" he said before standing, he was moving quickly toward the door, Jerry wasn't even able to get a word in, when Max ran into someone, Max looked up, was about to apologize and froze.

Justin looked at him, he just stared for a moment, Max quickly pushed past and kept on going, Justin watched him leave then looked over at Jerry, "that kid… you know you're not much older than him, but I tell you, teens these days" Jerry commented to Justin, "he's your son?" Justin asked, Jerry nodded, and he's Theresa and my only son… Alex is the closest thing we have to a daughter" Jerry said.

Justin nodded, "I understand" he said, Jerry looked up at him, "listen… you saved Alex from this horrible evil person… don't hurt her and I'll love you like a son" Jerry said, Justin was starting to shake his head, wanted to tell him no, "by the way, Theresa want's to meet you… and frankly I only know what Alex and Harper tell me about you" he stated.

Justin shrugged, "there isn't much to know about…" but Jerry wasn't paying attention, "I want you to join my family and I for dinner, Alex and Russell think it's a good idea" Jerry said, Justin let out a breath, "ok… just let me know… I'll be there" he said, Jerry smiled, "good tonight at 7… my house" Jerry said.

Harper came bursting out from the kitchen, "Jerry! I don't know how but I set the microwave on fire!" she screamed, Jerry ran back into the kitchen, Harper looked at Justin, "well hello there… Alex isn't here…" she said, Justin chuckled slightly, "that's fine… I'm not really here to see Alex" he said, she nodded and then darted back into the kitchen after Jerry let out a yell, Justin leaned a little to make sure everything was alright. Once he realized everything was fine on their end he left.

Mason leaned back in his chair just staring at the file, his brain was trying to rationalize everything, "no way a guy like that has gone his whole life not doing anything wrong… he's just never been caught" Mason said to himself.

Officer Jenny walked over to him, "well I dug a little deeper and still nothing on this guy" she said leaning on his desk, Mason sighed, "fine… maybe sort of keep an eyes on him?" he suggested, she shrugged, "it's your hunch" she said.

He nodded, "well for now that's all it is… but I really think there is more to Justin Russo than anyone thinks" he said.

7 pm came quicker than Justin had realized, for a day spent wondering the streets, he was slightly surprised, he stood outside the home of Mr. and Mrs. Debarge, he had been standing out there for the better half of a half hour, that wasn't a problem, he'd waited outside of homes for hours, just waiting, the problem was that in just a few steps and knock on the door he was going to put himself even deeper into the family than before.

He could turn and leave, leave New York, but that would leave them all in danger, because of him, but also after he found out today, because of someone other than him, after he realized this, it occurred to him that maybe it was best that he was thrust into their lives.

He held a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other, Alex had taken Russell to the house earlier so they could help with dinner, he let one more sigh leave his body and then he approached the door.

Knocking lightly he waited, and the door swung open, "you must be Justin!" a beautiful woman said, she had long brown hair and a Latin appearance, he realized this must have been Theresa, she grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him into a hug, she slammed the door behind him and dragged him into the house.

"everyone Justin is here!" she announced, Russell came darting out from around a corner and hugged his leg, "hey buddy" he said, Justin rounded the corner and was overwhelmed with people, he knew all of them, but this, the smiles, the warmth, the yummy smells in the air made him want to break down and cry.

The whole family sat around the giant table, Harper and Zeke were there as well, Justin just sat listening to all the stories, Russell who insisted on sitting next to him was trying to get his attention the whole time so he could tell him about his day, and Justin listened to everyone.

Justin kept looking at Max who was sitting silent through all of this, he noticed how Max kept glaring at him, finally Max stood to leave to take a phone call, Justin followed a few moments later.

Justin walked carefully down the hall in the direction of where Theresa said the bathroom was, he took another step and jumped back when Max lunged at him, he grabbed the young man and put him in a headlock to hold him steady, "relax kid" Justin ordered in a hushed tone, Max finally calmed down, he moved away from Justin quickly, "I know who you are and what you are, you killed my friends!" he shouted.

Justin grabbed Max around the neck and shoved him against the wall, "you shut up!" he said his voice low, "what are you talking about?" Justin asked, his grip wasn't too tight, "I was there… you chased me down…" he said, Justin let go and stepped back, he hit the wall, stunned.

"That was you?" he asked, Max nodded, "listen kid… I'm…" he paused trying to find the right words, "how involved were you with them?" he asked, "they partied hard but I never did… I just hung out with them" he said, Max quickly realized he was having a calm conversation with this man and got angry again, "just calm down, listen… I… my job is complicated, but those guys were not friends of yours…" Justin said.

"Do you work for the mob?" Max asked, Justin nodded, "please don't kill me or my family…" Max begged suddenly, Justin looked at him shocked, "I would never harm any of them" Justin said, "I just… please don't…" Max said again, Justin looked at him, "they've threatened your dad?" Justin asked as it hit him.

"Yes… he owes them money… they've beat him up…" he said, Justin rubbed his face with his hands, "I'm sorry… they won't bother your family ever again…" he stated, Max looked at him, "will you talk to them?" he asked, Justin nodded, "yeah… I'll keep them away from you guys… how much does your dad owe?" Justin asked, "I think it's like a grand or something' he never told me, I only over hear stuff" Max admitted.

Justin nodded, "you're lucky I didn't kill you that night… you need to be careful of the company you keep" Justin said, Max nodded, "I… you helped Alex… I guess you're ok in my book" Max said, Justin nodded, "that's ok… you can hate me if you want" Justin said, Max shook his head, "c'mon we should get back, or they'll think we've killed each other or something…" Justin said.

They rejoined the family, everyone looked over, how could Justin think they didn't hear any of that, "everything all right son?" Jerry asked as Max sat back at the table, Justin sat next to Alex smiling, Max glanced at Justin and nodded, "everything is fine dad" he said. Justin looked at Jerry for a moment before bringing his attention back to Russell who was tapping his hand lightly, Alex watched this, she smiled sweetly.

Justin waited outside on the stoop as Alex said her goodbyes to everyone, she walked down followed by Russell who was getting too many kisses from Theresa, but he didn't really mind, Justin chuckled at the sight, they waved goodbye and the three started down the street.

"Dinner was nice" Justin said, Alex nodded, "yes… everyone liked you" she said, "That's good… I was honestly worried I wouldn't pass their tests" he said with light chuckle, Russell was walking ahead a little, looking back though to make sure they were still following him, Justin looked at Alex for a moment, "um Alex there is something I need to tell you…" he said, he was cut off by Alex, "Russell, you're too far ahead… come back!" she called, Russell stopped and ran back to her.

Justin waited, and right before Russell was at their side again, someone stepped out of the shadows, Alex froze, Justin stood watching, Russell stopped in his tracks, "Gabe what do you want?" Alex asked, he voice shaking, but she found the courage to speak to him, Justin glared, waited, "hello Alex… I know you hate me… but you have no idea who Justin is!" Gabe shouted, he took a step closer, Justin stepped forward, Gabe froze in place.

"I'm not here to hurt you… I just want…" Gabe paused and raised his arm, Justin saw what it was, his eyes fell on Russell, what was this little boy about to see? Justin was about to go for his gun that he had in his coat, but the shots rang out, three of them, a scream, Gabe running away, pushing Russell out of his way in the process.

Jerry and Zeke were the first ones out of the house running down the street, Theresa was close behind, she forced herself to ignore the carnage and set her eyes on the child, she swooped him and held him close, whispering calming words in Spanish as the boy started to cry.

Jerry pulled Alex away from Justin's body, Zeke was on his cell phone, Justin lay there staring up at the night sky, blood in his mouth, trying to catch a breath, he was in shock, his eyes fell on Alex who was gripping Jerry's shoulder as she started to cry and pray, Justin wasn't sure if it was starting to snow really heavy, but suddenly his vision went white.

"Are you calling a medic?" Jerry asked, Zeke nodded and he held Harper close, others in the neighborhood started to gather, Max walked up slowly, he was in shock, he knelt down next to Justin as Jerry was balling up his own coat to put under Justin's head, Max reached for the 45 that lay partially under Justin's over coat, he pulled it and stuffed it in his own coat, no one saw this.

The snow started to fall harder as an ambulance and police cars arrived, a pool of blood had already formed under his body, watching from across the street, Pauly and Tommy sat in there suv shaking their heads, "he's going to be pissed" Tommy stated, "we better find that son of a bitch… he fucked up big time" tommy added, they drove off slowly.

_Yes! I'm back after a freaking horribly long hiatus! Thank you so much to everyone who has read it and reviewed it! Hopefully you all are still here and want to read this, I also hope this is a good chapter, I know it's shorter, but I'm trying to get my writing mojo back._

_Once again, thank you and please look to some other fanfics I'll be writing soon!_

_Thank you all!_


	13. Chapter Twelve

His eyes opened quickly, bright light shown in, he closed them once more, and slowly opened them, the light didn't feel as intense as before, he looked around finally, he was on his back, he felt odd, slightly airy, but he also felt pain through his body, he felt numb and he clinched his fist, he felt relief that he could do that.

He wasn't really sure about what was going on, but as he looked around the room, he could tell that he was in fact in a hospital room, he tried to sit up but that was too much, he felt like a heavy weight was across his chest.

He sighed after he realized there was no use, and then he saw someone enter the room, and then run back out, it happened so fast, and he didn't get a good look, but it could have been a nurse maybe?

He sighed and tried to think back at what had happened, he recalled gunshots, he recalled falling, Alex was there, Russell, it hit him all at once, he'd been shot, Gabe had shot him, Justin was suddenly pissed off, how in the hell had he let that low life get him like that?

Justin wasn't sure how or why, but he sat up fully, he breathed heavily, his head felt dizzy, he wasn't sure how long he'd been out, but he looked down at his hospital gown, he saw a white bandage wrapped around his bicep, and then he pulled the gown off his chest, he saw where he'd been shot, two bandages covered his chest, one was just below his peck, the other closer to his right shoulder.

He didn't need a doctor to tell him that these bullets just grazed his heart and lungs.

He pulled the gown off and stood up, his head spun, but he fought through it and ripped all the sensors off of his body, the heart monitor went off, and he ripped the IV from his arm.

He stood in his boxers, he staggered to the wall where a mirror was, he looked at himself, he thought he looked awful.

"Oh my god!" a voice said, he spun around and found Alex standing in the door way, her hand covering her mouth; she looked on the verge of tears.

Justin shook his head and slowly moved to her, "Alex…" he started.

She wrapped her arms around him before he could finish, he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head, "how long was I like this?" he asked, she kept her face resting against his chest; she didn't care about the bandages.

"3 days now, you wouldn't wake up" she said, she suddenly realized something, "why are you out of bed… wait" she said stepping back.

"I'm fine, I hate hospitals" Justin said as he walked over to the heart monitor that was beeping nonstop, he switched it off, he looked around for his clothes, but he realized they were probably in police custody, he had been shot by someone, and then he panicked for a second.

He spun around and was about to speak, but three nurses and doctor barged into the room with a crash cart, they froze when they saw him standing there.

"Sir you need to get back in bed" the nurse said, stunned, the doctor stepped forward bewildered.

"She's right; you've been through a major trauma…" Justin cut him off.

"Are there any bullets left in me?" he asked, the doctor shook his head, "any major arteries hit?" he asked, again the doctor shook his head, "well if I'm ok then I'm leaving this place" Justin said.

The doctor sighed, he wasn't able to stop this guy, he looked at Alex wondering if she could reason with him, she only shook her head.

"Is Russell ok?" Justin asked as he located a stack of neatly folded clothes, he realized she must have gotten them for him.

"He's sad… wondering when you'll be ok… he'll be so happy" she said smiling.

Justin walked back to her and leaned and kissed her on the lips, he felt sad, he didn't want to, but after he remembered why he was in the hospital, he realized how he had let this happen, maybe some sense had been knocked into him, he didn't know what, but he knew they would always be in danger if he stayed with them.

He'd leave, but not right now, he'd do it later, make sure they didn't know, maybe he'd leave a letter.

He sighed as he realized what he was going to do, he didn't want to hurt them, but he was about to go and get the man who did this to him, to her and Russell, he already decided it, the police would be looking for him, he was sure after him getting shot, they would be on him.

"Did the police ask a lot of questions?" Justin asked as he fastened his pants.

Alex nodded, "not too many, they know they are looking for Gabe… that's all they care about" she said, Justin nodded.

"Ok… they'll get him… he hasn't tried to mess with you right?" he asked as he grabbed his watch off of the table.

She had to admit, she was surprised he'd gotten dressed so fast, she shook her head, "no… he's… he called, but then he hung up, I think he's scared of you" she whispered.

"He should be" Justin said as he turned to her, he gave a smile.

"are you sure you are ok?" she asked, he nodded and walked slowly from the room, she walked alongside him, he hand on his back, the doctors and nurses all watched in disbelief, they thought he was crazy, but they couldn't force him to stay.

Stepping outside Justin glanced around as he normally did, he didn't see anything unusual as a taxy pulled up, he motioned for Alex to get in first, he was about to get in, when he did see something, he narrowed his eyes, hoping they saw that he saw them, he got in the cab and closed the door, the cab drove off, it was soon followed by an SUV…

**YES! I fucking know! I'm back! Ok after the worst possible hiatus ever I'm back! So sorry for the horribly long delay, this chapter is simply to show everyone that I am back, and that I plan on finishing this story! So hold on! And thanks you if any of you actually stuck around! Also please forgive me, I'm trying to get back into writing Jalex… let's hope this goes well!**

**Thanks again! **


End file.
